Kifujin Taka
by Goldberry
Summary: Quatre The Mouse' has never wanted more than the life of a thief, but when he is rescued by a dark warrior, his life is changed forever. He stumbles upon the tragic story of two lovers cursed to be apart forever, and they think he will be their savior...
1. "Impossible...Nothing's impossible..."

Author's Note: Okay, you guys are going to kill me. You know how I said I was   
going to do 'Remnants of a Galaxy' next? Well...uh..*cringes* I wrote the first   
chapter and I'm not sure where I'm going with it so...*shrugs* I decided to put   
this story out first. *ducks rotten tomatoes* okay, okay, sorry! I know, I'm a   
baka, but you love me anyway! *smiles* right? RIGHT? ahhhhhhh...well, just go   
ahead and read this, I think its going to be interesting anyway! it was an   
original thought so I hope no one has done it *wink* 1xR as always and this fic   
is sappy mush, with a good dose of angst. (Geez...what else do I write?) It is a   
crossover between Gundam and the movie Ladyhawke. TOTAL AU!!! It's kinda   
medieval. If you haven't seen the movie you need to rent it! It's beautiful! I   
will be changing some elements to fit the characters who might seem a little OOC   
(like Quatre) But Heero and Relena will be totally in character so don't worry   
about that!. I encourage you to read this as I think its going to be lovely!   
*hugs*   
  
  
  
PS. By the way, I WILL be posting "Remnants", just not until I figure it out.   
*grin*   
  
  
  
FYI: The title roughly means "Lady Hawk" in Japanese.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kifujin Taka  
Chapter One: "Impossible...nothing's impossible..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He had never liked dungeons, mostly because he had been in quite a few of them   
and they never seemed to change. Always dark and dank, the sound of dripping   
water echoing through every cell, rats everywhere. And Aquila was no different.   
In fact, it was probably worse, surrounded by the legend that no prisoner had   
ever escaped from it's hardened walls. The prisoners that were kept in this   
infamous dungeon had been their for years, most of them having been driven mad   
by their extended stay in a place that never saw the sun. Well, except for him,   
of course, and he wasn't sticking around long enough to start drooling and   
gibbering like everyone else, either. After all, they didn't call him 'The   
Mouse' for nothing...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Just outside his cell, two guards strode forth, one a superior officer, the   
other his subordinate. The superior, Wufei Chang, motioned to his companion,   
Trowa Barton.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bring out the next three."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Barton nodded silently and unlocked one cell, dragging out two other prisoners   
and relinquishing them to the two waiting officials. He then opened the next,   
his one visible eye narrowing as he noticed there was only one prisoner in this   
one, and it wasn't the one he had been told to bring.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I want Quatre Winner." He said, his quiet echoing in the vast dungeon. Wufei   
glanced sharply at him and then to the two waiting officials.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is the cell, sir." One replied, wondering what was going on. Trowa shook   
his head, studying the prisoner before him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wrong cell. I want Quatre Winner, the one they call 'The Mouse'." Barton   
replied, watching as the disgusting figure before him moved, a mad laugh   
escaping his lips. The prisoner was old, with bony limbs from too little to eat,   
and completely filthy from head to toe. He was also unquestionably insane.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The Mouse?" The old man warbled, grinning blankly. "The Mouse...The Mouse, he   
left our house...No mouse today, he ran away...To ease the pain, he's down the   
drain!" And he raised a knobby finger to point at the drainage pipe opening a   
few feet away, cackling under his breath. Barton took a single step forward and   
grabbed the prisoner by his ragged shirt collar, an icy expression settling over   
his features.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where is he?" He asked, his patience wearing thin. This man had been the   
Mouse's cell mate, he had to know if he had been taken. No one could just   
disappear into thin air, not in Aquila.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The prisoner raised his arms to protect himself, his eyes showing a crazed   
glint. "I already told you, kind lord!" He shouted, cowering. Barton released   
him in disgust.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hang him." He ordered to the two waiting guards, drawing a wail from the old   
man. "And search every sewer, every drain! Find him! Or Captain Chang with hang   
you in his place!" The two guards went scurrying, dragging the mad man from his   
cell as they rushed to fulfill his word. Once they had gone, Wufei entered the   
cell, black eyes fixing upon the three foot opening to the drainage pipe. The   
top grate had been removed, revealing the gaping black abyss that awaited the   
person that entered. He shook his head. It wasn't big enough for a child, let   
alone a young man.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Impossible. No one could escape through there."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But Quatre had, and he was currently slithering his way through the muddy piping   
system, talking to himself as he went. It was a habit of his, speaking just to   
hear the words sometimes. He led a lonely life and it made him feel somewhat   
better to hold a conversation with God, or whoever might be listening. Not that   
he thought anyone was listening at that moment, a good thirty feet below the   
dungeon, and he hoped they weren't, as he wanted to escape Aquila with little   
commotion. If they found him, it was the gallows, and he rather wanted to avoid   
that at any cost.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not unlike escaping Mother's womb." He remarked, as he pushed himself through a   
rather tight opening that had become clogged with debris. "God, what a memory!"  
With a great push, he was suddenly through and sliding down the pipe to land   
with a great splash in the main sewer system. Spitting out a mouthful of sewage   
water, he surfaced, wiping his platinum locks from his eyes. As if he hadn't   
been smelly enough...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Swimming over to the ledge to the side, he pulled himself out of the water,   
immediately sitting back on his heels to rest for a moment. He could see now   
that he hadn't really thought this through. He had always had a knack for   
getting in and out through small spaces but this definitely beat anything he had   
done before.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No wonder no one's ever escaped Aquila, who'd want all this?" He muttered to   
himself, his eyes drifting over the water, wondering what to do next. About   
twenty yards away his sea-green eyes fell on a dark shape moving slowly through   
the waterway, directly towards him. It took him only a few minutes to realize   
that the shape looked vaguely like an...alligator!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Panicked, he pressed himself against the channel wall, trying to get himself as   
far away from the edge as possible. Stone and mortar crumbled away at his   
movements and his eyes widened as the thing grew closer.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lord," He said out loud, hoping this wasn't his last moment alive, "I'll never   
pick another pocket as long as live, I swear! But here's the problem--if you   
don't let me live, how can I prove myself to you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The thing was only about ten feet away and Quatre squeezed his eyes shut. "If   
you've heard me, this ledge will remain steady as a rock, and that thing coming   
at me won't be what I think it is. If it is, there'll be no hard feelings, of   
course, but I'll be very disappointed."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A few tense seconds later, when no gaping jaws had snapped him in half, he   
opened one eye hesitantly to see an innocent looking piece of driftwood float   
by. Breathing out a sigh of immense relief, he slouched against the ledge,   
wiping tracks of water from his face. If he had any more encounters like that   
he'd end up like his lunatic of a cell mate he had gladly left behind. What a   
joy it must be to be insane.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Taking a deep breath, he readied himself to jump back into the water, when the   
faint musical strains of a hymn reached his ears, and he paused, remembering the   
service God had just rendered him in saving his life.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm coming!" He said, as he moved along the ledge, following the sound of the   
singing voices. Perhaps God was trying to lead him towards freedom? He hurried a   
little faster and found himself standing in a small shaft of light. Shielding   
his eyes, he looked upwards and saw a grate about ten feet above his head, the   
music drifting down through it to him. His starved eyes drew in the colours of   
whatever room lay above and he suddenly felt a great love for whatever angel was   
watching over him. He was going to be free!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In an instant, he was climbing up the rocky sides of the drainage pipe, the   
music becoming louder in his ears as he neared the grate. "It's Quatre, Lord,   
Quatre." He called, joyfully. "You won't regret this, Lord. I'm a wonderful   
person!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reaching up to the touch the grate, he peered through the tiny holes to get a   
look at where he was. The room above was filled with singing and whispering   
voices, which meant it must be the cathedral. He pushed against the grate,   
entertaining the thought that he might be able to escape through the crowds, but   
the metal wouldn't move, and he contemplated what to do next.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, while Mouse was contemplating below the cathedral floor, the Captain   
of the Guard, Wufei Chang walked with the Bishop of Aquila in the courtyard   
adjoining the church. The bishop, dressed in the white robes of his office,   
paused as his Captain leaned down to kiss his ring. Once the Chinese man had   
straightened, he motioned for him to speak.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"There has been disturbing news, Your Grace. One of the prisoners has escaped."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Immediately, Bishop Treize's gaze hardened and he continued his walk at an   
angrier pace. Captain Chang followed a respectful pace behind him. "No one ever   
escapes the dungeons of Aquila, Wufei. The people accept that as a historical   
fact."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The captain nodded once, his dark eyes on the ground beneath his feet. An act   
that might have been taken for humility on any other man. On Chang it only   
looked calculated.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The responsibility is mine."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes." The bishop answered curtly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It would be a miracle if he manages to get through the sewer system." The   
captain remarked, abruptly skidding to a halt as the bishop turned to face him,   
eyes blazing.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I believe in miracles, Wufei. It's part of my job."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wufei lowered his head in acceptance of that fact. "At any rate, Your Grace,   
'tis only one insignificant thief."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Great storms announce themselves with a simple breeze, Captain, and a single   
rebel spark can ignite the fires of rebellion." The bishop replied, sharply.   
Wufei nodded, straightening his shoulders against the bishop's black stare.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"If he's out there, Your Grace, I'll find him."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The bishop's answer came as a soft hiss. "Yes."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Back below the cathedral, Quatre had abandoned the grate and was climbing down   
to the sewer channel again. The water had to come out somewhere and he would   
just follow the current until he got of this accursed place. Jumping in, he swam   
until he was washed out of the pipe and out into the sunshine, the bright   
colours sending a tangy relief through him. Looking around, he realized he had   
been washed out right outside the gates of Aquila and was now under the   
drawbridge to the castle. Scrubbing a hand across face, he slogged through the   
water, noticing two fisherman sitting on the bridge, facing away from him. He   
moved towards them just as hoof beats sounded on the drawbridge above him. He   
froze and looked upward, listening to the strong voices that shouted above him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Take ten men toward Chanee, we ride north to Gabroche." A strong voice with a   
slight accent commanded. Mouse recognized the voice as belonging to the Captain   
of the Guard, Wufei Chang. "The name of the man who finds this Mouse will be   
brought to the personal attention of the Bishop. As will the body of the man who   
lets him get away." Then there were a great many shouts and clattering of hooves   
as the search party rode on, away from Aquila. Quatre smiled to himself, it   
looked like he was in the clear as long as he kept an eye open for any guards.   
With great stealth, he drew his knife and cut the purse strings of the nearest   
fisherman, slipping it into his wet shirt as he slogged on to the dry shore.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know I promised, Lord, never again." He said, trying to sound reasonable as   
he jogged away, into the dry, dusty land surrounding the city of Aquila. "But I   
also know, that you know, what a weak-willed person I am."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
With the sense of a newfound life, Quatre 'The Mouse' left Aquila, thinking of   
all the grand things he would do once the search for him died down. After all,   
he was the only prisoner to ever escape the dungeons of Aquila.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Little did he know that fate, and perhaps God, would not let him go so easily.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc...  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
  
Well, I know there's no 1xR in this yet but there will be, tons of it too! But I   
do hope this at least caught your interest. You'll meet Heero in the next part,   
along with Relena (indirectly) *giggles* I also want to say that there are going   
to be elements of Christianity in here so I apologize in advance if anyone is   
offended. In case you didn't guess, the bishop is the bad guy, so I hope   
everyone realizes this is just a fanfic and that I'm staying true to the movie   
in this sense.   
  
  
  
Any ways, please review! *hugs*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. "Not much further. Only 350 miles, that'...

Kifujin Taka  
Chapter Two: "Not much further. About 350 miles, that's all..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre 'The Mouse' Winner was extremely cold. He had been travelling on foot   
nonstop since escaping his death at Aquila, and he was getting very close to the   
mountains, where the air was cold and biting, and a thin layer of snow covered   
the ground. At that moment, he was skirting a great lake ringed with ice,   
shivering and chattering to himself as he kept his hands under his armpits for   
warmth. The ragged clothes he wore did nothing to keep out the freezing air and   
his toes felt very numb, but he continued at his slow jog, hoping it was enough   
to keep his blood flowing. He distracted his mind from his current predicament   
by talking to himself, his teeth clicking together as he shivered.   
  
  
  
"Come on, Mouse, keep going. Not much further. About 350 miles, that's all." He   
chattered, not really hearing the words so much as just speaking to keep himself   
company. At that moment, his stomach growled and began to feel like a hollow   
pit. He grimaced and kept jogging. "A nice hot piece of cabbage, like my dear   
old mother used to make." A wolf howled in the distance and he jerked midstride,   
startled. "Wolf? Wolf. Please, no wolf. Extract of lamb." He paused, gazing at   
his surroundings. "Where the hell am I?" Did it really matter? He had to keep   
moving. "Hot lamb, with sauce on it. Maybe some of that green stuff Iria used to   
put on..."  
  
  
  
His one-sided conversation continued until about midday, when he came down from   
the mountains onto the plains and began to thaw in the warm, dry air. The first   
sign of civilization he happened across was a small village, tucked away in a   
small valley. Gleefully, his eyes fell on a good wife's laundry line, and the   
wonderful clothes hanging there. As he got closer, he noticed two small children   
sitting nearby, a boy and a girl. Hmmmmm, he didn't need any potential   
witnesses. Good thing children were so gullible.  
  
  
  
"Hello!" He called, waving at the children. The little girl brightened.   
  
  
  
"Hello!" She answered, the little boy echoing her.   
  
  
  
He suddenly pointed to something behind them. "Look over there!"  
  
  
  
The two turned to look and he lunged forward and pulled a shirt and pants off   
the line, starting to change even as he walked away. Behind him the little girl   
whispered to her brother. "He took Daddy's clothes!"  
  
  
  
Quatre laughed good-naturedly. "That's right, my darlings." Feeling much better   
in his new clothes, his stolen purse heavy at his waist, he walked quickly to a   
nearby inn to feed his empty stomach. The place was small, and the dining area   
was open to the elements, long tables filled with afternoon customers set out   
under a few scattered trees for shade. The innkeeper stood a few feet away   
wiping down an empty table, a young woman with short and curling red hair, eyes   
the colour of flashing swords that narrowed as he drew close to her.   
  
  
  
"A drink of your most expensive!" He said, merrily. The innkeeper straightened   
and brushed her hands against the apron at her waist, a suspicious look crossing   
her face.   
  
  
  
"Yeah, yeah, show me your money." She drawled, putting her hands on her hips.   
Quatre jiggled the purse at his waist, the coins clinking together.   
  
  
  
"Copper, my friend, and a same for any who joins me in a toast!"  
  
  
  
A smile broke across the innkeeper's pretty face and she handed him a mug of   
hard ale, her quick fingers taking the money he offered her.   
  
  
  
"Let's hear your toast." she said, pouring herself a drink as well. He winked at   
her, and then swaggered to the middle of the tables, feeling empowered by his   
good luck in escaping Aquila.   
  
  
  
"We drink to a special man, my friends, someone who has seen the dungeons of   
Aquila, and lived to tell the tale."  
  
  
  
A man sitting at a full table, a heavy cloak obscuring his features, spoke up.   
"Then you drink to me, little man. I've seen those dungeons."  
  
  
  
Quatre smiled, sure of himself. "A blacksmith perhaps? A carpenter? A   
stonecutter even? But a prisoner, from inside Aquila?"  
  
  
  
"I didn't say I was a prisoner." The man stood and turned, drawing back the hood   
of his cloak. Quatre gasped and the mug slipped from his hands and fell to the   
ground with a thump. Before him stood the Captain of the Guards, Wufei Chang.   
  
  
  
He cursed and called himself a million kinds of fools.   
  
  
  
The captain gave him a hard smile, the rest of his guards rising from the table   
to throw back their hoods. "If you'd stuck to the woods, you might have stood a   
chance, Winner."  
  
  
  
Quatre nodded, his face pale. "You're right."  
  
  
  
And then he bolted.   
  
  
  
Behind him, the captain shouted, "Get him!", and the Mouse threw himself beneath   
the tables, avoiding the guard's attempts to grab him. The customers were   
panicked, running and yelling, which provided him some cover as he rolled out   
from under the tables and started running. He only took five steps before a   
strong pair of hands grabbed him from behind and slammed him into a nearby tree.   
Stunned, he was completely helpless as two guards held him pinned against the   
trunk, the captain walking unhurriedly to regard him with flint hard eyes.   
  
  
  
"Kill him," the man said, and Quatre realized they weren't even going to bother   
in taking him back to Aquila to hang him. His death was to happen here, only a   
few feet from freedom. His whole life, all the lies and robberies, all adding up   
to this.   
  
  
  
Quatre closed his eyes as one of the guards raised his sword, the wind parting   
over the blade as it began the arc that would deprive him of his head.   
  
  
  
"Lord have mercy on my soul!" He cried, and jerked as there was a sudden whoosh   
in the air, and a muffled thud as something hit soft flesh. For a terrified   
instant, he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes, but when he did, what he   
saw made a small tendril of hope creep around his heart. The guard in front of   
him stood absolutely still, his eyes vacant and open to their widest. A sort of   
harsh gurgle rose in his throat before he fell, revealing a foot long arrow   
protruding from his back. Amazed, Quatre looked up for the shooter, his eyes   
settling on a dark figure only yards away. The man sat on a huge, black war   
stallion, a double cross bow held in one powerful fist. He was dressed   
completely in black, which against his horse, made him seem like some demon come   
to life. The hood of his cloak was pulled back to reveal a handsome, cold face   
with dark blue eyes and ruffled brown hair that partly hid his emotionless   
features. Strangely, though everything about him proclaimed him as a soldier,   
Quatre sensed a deep abiding grief or sadness that was almost tangible in the   
air around him. A mysterious saviour, indeed.   
  
  
  
The stranger shifted his cross bow until it was level with the captain's chest,   
causing Wufei to stiffened angrily. The man then looked towards Quatre, the   
intense gaze seeming to calculate his worth. "You, here."  
  
  
  
The guards holding him released him abruptly, and Mouse stepped away, hurrying   
towards the stranger. As he passed him, the dark rider handed him the crossbow,   
which he took clumsily, as the rider then drew a long sword that had been   
sheathed against his horse's arched neck.   
  
  
  
"One of my men told me you had returned." Wufei said, hand on his sword hilt. "I   
wanted to cut his throat for lying, because I knew you weren't that stupid."  
  
  
  
The dark warrior only gazed at the captain with dead eyes, as if the whole   
situation didn't matter. What kind of man was this that he could look death so   
calmly in the face?  
  
  
  
One of the guards gasped, recognition flaring in his eyes. "Captain Heero Yuy,"   
he breathed, and the warrior lowered his head in acknowledgement. Wufei gritted   
his teeth and unsheathed his sword, flinging out a hand in Quatre's direction.   
  
  
  
"After him!"  
  
  
  
The guards rushed forward and Heero Yuy kicked his stallion onward, his sights   
on the captain. Realizing this was his chance to escape, Quatre flung the   
crossbow away from him and started running, his arms pumping, the air rushing   
through his lungs. He didn't know what had just happened, and he didn't care. He   
only knew that he had to get away from them all if he wanted to avoid going back   
to prison.   
  
  
  
Starting to huff, he forced himself to keep running, eventually coming to the   
realization that he heard hoof beats behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, he   
almost tripped headlong into the dirt as what he saw. Gaining on him fast, was   
Heero Yuy, his stallion's long strides eating up the ground between them. As   
they got closer, Yuy reached out an arm and made ready as if to pull him across   
the saddle.   
  
  
  
"No, no, no, no!" Quatre cried, but it was too late. He felt himself lifted up   
as if he weighed nothing and flung across the front of Yuy's saddle like a sack   
of grain. He was disoriented for a moment as his head jerked with the horse's   
movements, but then, as his vision cleared, he could see three guards on   
horseback pursuing them. Secretly hoping Yuy would escape them, he turned his   
head forward just in time to see a seven foot gate close ahead of them. And what   
was more, instead of slowing, Heero Yuy urged his mount faster. Paling, Mouse   
closed his eyes, certain they were just about to crash to their deaths, when he   
felt a peculiar weightlessness come over him, the gathering of massive muscles   
below him. Then the wind was whistling past his ears and they landed with a   
great jolt. His eyes popping open, Quatre looked back in awe at the gate they   
had just jumped, wondering just what kind of horse could sail over that with two   
people as if the thing were made of clouds. The guards that had been chasing   
them pulled up sharply at the gate, knowing their own mounts couldn't possibly   
jump it, and then, out of the sky came a piercing cry, and a red-tailed hawk   
dived, flying directly between the guards' horses and causing them to rear in   
panic. The riders hung on for dear life as the bird cried out again and flew   
upwards in a lazy spiral. Quatre watched it for a few moments, as the horse he   
so gracefully rode plunged on into an uncertain future.   
  
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
  
A few hours later, now riding behind Captain Yuy, Quatre came to the conclusion   
that that the man who had saved him was one of few words. He said nothing as   
they rode, his dark blue eyes scanning the landscape with the intensity of a   
long-time soldier. Mouse had so many questions, most of which concerned the   
guards back at the inn. Had Yuy killed Captain Wufei? Why had Heero saved him?   
And why did he have the feeling that he was getting himself into something   
bigger than anything he had done before? It definitely wasn't a good feeling,   
but he could do little about. After all, Heero Yuy had saved his life. It was   
only fitting that he should accompany him a little ways in exchange for his   
freedom. He only wished the man would speak.  
  
  
  
In front of him, Heero suddenly raised a gloved fist off to the side, and Quatre   
heard the rush of wings as the hawk he had seen earlier came flying over to land   
delicately on its master's arm. It was small for a hawk, and it tilted its head   
at him, regarding Quatre like some mystery it wasn't sure of. They rode like   
that for while, Heero's arm outstretched with the hawk perched on his fist,   
flapping its wings every now and then to regain its balance. It was odd, but   
Quatre began to feel he was intruding upon something that had existed for years,   
something ancient and powerful.   
  
  
  
He shook his head. The silence was getting to him.   
  
  
  
The hawk gave a sudden chirp and Quatre looked up to see a small farmhouse come   
into view around the trees. Smoke curled up through the darkening sky, and   
Quatre blinked as Heero slowed his horse.   
  
  
  
"Must be somebody at home." Mouse said, into the eternal quiet. "There's smoke.   
Are you sure you don't want to ride on, sir? There's still plenty of light."  
  
  
  
Heero's voice drifted back to him, deep, steady, and as emotionless as the rest   
of him. "Stop your chattering." He paused, glancing up at the twilight sky.   
"We'll spend the night here."  
  
  
  
As they neared the small house, a woman looked up from her work, eyes going wide   
at the sight of them. She dropped the wood she had been gathering and ran   
screaming back towards the house, calling for her husband. Quatre grinned at   
this, realizing there were advantages to riding with someone who looked like he   
could kill you with just the intensity of his gaze. It felt good to be on the   
other end of that look for once.   
  
  
  
The farmer came out after a few minutes, hefting an axe in hands as if unsure he   
if would really use it. His wife stood behind him, gazing at them fearfully.   
  
  
  
"Good evening, sir, my lady." Heero's voice was quiet. "My comrade-in-arms and I   
need lodging for the night."  
  
  
  
The farmer immediately shook his head. "No, no place for you here."  
  
  
  
"We'll pay for it, of course."  
  
  
  
The farmer's firm look wavered. Quatre jingled the stolen purse at his belt. "We   
are not above compassion for those in misery." He said, airily.   
  
  
  
Greed lit the farmer's eyes and he waved a hand towards the barn. "You may sleep   
down there, in the barn."  
  
  
  
"Thank you." Heero replied, with no trace of gratitude anywhere in his voice. He   
dismounted, with Quatre in tow, and led the big black towards the barn where he   
tied him secured to a wooden support. He untied his saddlebags and went inside,   
throwing his things into an open room to the right and setting the hawk on a   
dividing rail just inside.   
  
  
  
Quatre, meanwhile, went up to the hayloft to secure himself a reasonable bed of   
hay for the night. After he was finished, he climbed back down and knocked on   
the swinging wooden door Heero had disappeared behind.   
  
  
  
"Sir? Sir, are you there?" He called, almost jumping when Heero suddenly   
appeared. "If there's nothing else I can do, I think I'll turn in."   
  
  
  
Heero gave him a level look. "You can take care of my horse."  
  
  
  
Quatre suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. "All right." He started towards the   
post where the stallion was tied.   
  
  
  
"And sleep with one eye open." Heero continued. "And don't disturb me. I'm   
liable to take your heard off before I know its you."  
  
  
  
There had never been a truer statement than that, Quatre thought, as he untied   
the stallion. "All right," He called to the captain, before turning his   
attention back to the horse. "Come on, old girl, let's go." He pulled on the   
reins. The horse snorted and refused to budge. "Stubborn little lady!" He looked   
up as Heero came out of the barn. "What's her name?"  
  
  
  
"*His* name is Wing."   
  
  
  
"*His* name? Pretty name."  
  
  
  
Heero's mouth arced upward in what might have been a half-smile. "Go with him,   
Wing."  
  
  
  
The stallion immediately took a step forward and Quatre blinked at the   
obedience. He gathered up the reins slowly and led the horse off, getting the   
sudden feeling that things were not as they appeared.   
  
  
  
Heero watched him go, before turning back inside, his dark eyes alighting on the   
hawk which flapped its wings and chirped in response to his presence. He   
unclasped his cloak and laid it next to the bird's perch before gazing outside   
towards the beginning sunset. His words were a painful whisper that disappeared   
in the quiet air around him.   
  
  
  
"One day..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc...  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
  
Don't worry, more will be explained about Heero and Relena in the next chapter!   
Of course, those of you who have seen the movie already now what's going on. tee   
hee. Hope this keeps you interested!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review! *hugs*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. "I believe in dreams."

Author's Notes: *snicker* tee hee! You guys crack me up, all trying to figure out what's going on with Heero and where Relena is. *outright laughter* Padme has it real close and Tomorrow too, but you guys are still missing one thing that will become somewhat clearer in this chapter, where you will finally meet Relena! *cheers* As to the person who asked if this would have other couples beside 1xR...I'm not sure. The whole story basically revolves around Heero and Relena but it will be told from Quatre's perspective so...*shrugs* I will try and get more in but I can't say for sure! For those of you who have seen the movie...*slaps a hand over your mouth* no spilling what happens! Tee hee! Love ya all!   
  
  
  
  
  
Kifujin Taka  
Chapter Three: "I believe in dreams."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Comrade-in-arms! 'Slave' is more like it." Quatre grumbled to himself as he stomped through the woods surrounding the farmstead. "See to the fire, feed the animals, gather the wood. Look at me, Lord! I was better off at the dungeons of Aquila!" He bent to pick up another stick for the fire. "My cell mate was insane, and a murderer, but he *respected* me!" Abruptly he switched topics. "He's a strange one, Yuy. Why did he save my life? He wants something from me, I can see it in his eyes. Well, whatever it is, I'm not going to do it! I'm still a young man, you know! I've got prospects!" He suddenly threw down his armful of wood, filled with self-righteous anger. "I'm off to find my golden future, Captain, so goodbye and good..." He paused in the middle of finding his golden future as the sound of something moving in the trees reached his ears. The hairs on the back of his neck stiffened with unseen eyes, and he turned his head, looking for something out of the ordinary. "Hello? Is someone there?" Again, he heard the sound of something moving slowly through the underbrush. The time he didn't hesitate.   
  
  
  
  
He took off at a dead run back to the barn, fear giving him wings. He exploded out of the forest and tumbled down a short decline before managing to get to his feet and calm his racing heart. He looked back at the forest line, wondering if some great monster was going to come crashing out of it, and this is when everything went crazy.   
  
  
  
  
The moment he turned his back, he felt a presence behind him and he whirled to find the greedy-eyed farmer with his axe raised, prepared to kill him. Quatre screamed and rolled away just as a black shape threw itself at the farmer, jaws closing around the man's neck. Horrified, Quatre lay paralyzed at the sight of a great, pitch-black wolf killing the farmer who had tried to kill him.   
  
  
  
  
  
Moved by fear and adrenaline, Mouse got to his feet again and went shouting back towards the barn. "Captain, sir. Captain!" He cried, racing inside and pounding on the door separating the two sides of the barn, forgetting Heero's' words about not waking him. "Sir, sir, sir! Wolf! Captain! Wolf!" The door gave way under his blows and he dashed inside, eyes going wide as he found the place empty. Where was the Captain?   
  
  
  
  
Well, no matter.   
  
  
  
  
Quatre grabbed Heero's crossbow and dashed up the ladder to the hayloft, looking out the slats to where the wolf and farmer struggled. He raised the crossbow and prepared to aim, his nerves so great he could barely keep the thing steady. Just as his finger brushed the trigger, a gentle hand touched his shoulder, and he stopped to look back, frightened.   
  
  
  
  
And there, before him, stood a woman.   
  
  
  
  
Not just any woman.   
  
  
  
  
She was beautiful, a vision, a goddess even. Her face was sweet and kind as she looked at him with sky blue eyes, a slender finger going to her pink lips in a signal for him to be quiet. Oddly enough, she was wearing what looked to be Heero's cloak, the folds loose around her petite body, the hood doing nothing to disguise a glory of sun-gold hair that cascaded down her back. She smiled at him and suddenly the world was a beautiful place, and he had no reason to be afraid. A calm came over him and he dropped the crossbow to follow the lady as she turned and descended the hayloft.   
  
  
  
  
When she got to the door she looked out, her face turning serious. Quatre felt an immediate urge to warn her. "Don't go out there, miss! There's a wolf, a big wolf, the biggest wolf you've ever seen, and a dead man!"  
  
  
  
  
The woman glanced at him, her eyes so full of emotions he could read none of them.   
  
  
  
  
"I know."  
  
  
  
  
She stepped forward and began walking.  
  
  
  
"Miss, please!" He called, but she kept going. Who was this woman? Where had she come from? "Maybe I'm dreaming," he said to himself. "But my eyes are open, which means, maybe I'm awake, dreaming I'm asleep. Or, or more likely, maybe I'm asleep, dreaming that I'm awake, wondering if I'm dreaming."  
  
  
  
The mysterious woman's musical voice drifted to him softly. "You *are* dreaming."   
  
  
  
As if her words were a catalyst, all his panic from before came back and he raced back up to the hayloft, watching as the woman paused in the middle of the yard as the huge, black wolf came right up to her and licked her outstretched hand. She began walking again, the cloak flaring behind her and the wolf stayed at her side, like any faithful hound.   
  
  
  
Feeling suddenly faint, Quatre collapsed onto the hay, his thoughts running wild. "I've not seen what I've just seen. I do not believe what I believe, Lord." He looked heavenward, pleadingly. "If these are magical or unexplainable matters, then I beg you not to make me a part of them."  
  
  
  
That night, Quatre stayed in the hayloft and refused to come down until the sun rose.   
  
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
  
  
The next day was rainy and overcast further darkening the mood Quatre found himself in. Heero had not spoken a word about the events of the night before and he gave no reason for his absence, simply gazing about he terrain with that intense look of his. As always, the hawk rode on his fist, sometimes gazing back at Quatre and tilting its head to blink at him. Feeling rather sullen, Quatre vowed not to say a word before the captain did, a childish prank that made him feel somewhat better. He also tried not to think too much about the suddenly appearing fair-haired woman he had seen. Perhaps she had only been a figment of his imagination after all...  
  
  
  
  
"We'll spend the night here." Heero announced, abruptly stopping Wing and dismounting. Quatre took the stallion and tied him to nearby tree, which he soon leaned against to ease his legs. Heero sat back against a tree also, the hood of his black cloak pulled up to keep off the cold drizzle. The hawk chirped on his arm. "Not a great day for traveling."  
  
  
  
  
"I could do with a rest myself, after last night's goings on." Quatre muttered, rubbing his arms. "That wolf would have killed me, it was horrible. But he tore the farmer's throat out and left me alone." Heero didn't comment, as Quatre had gone through this part earlier. "And there was more."  
  
  
  
  
Heero glanced at him.   
  
  
  
"There was a woman, like fine porcelain, with deep blue eyes, almost like a bird's. And her voice, the dulcet tones of an angel."  
  
  
  
Heero sat up a little straighter, his attention suddenly focused on Quatre. Mouse shrank back a little.   
  
  
  
  
"She spoke?" Heero asked, instantly. "What did she say?"  
  
  
  
"I asked her if I was dreaming, she said I was."  
  
  
  
Heero settled back, a half smile tugging at his lips. Quatre glared at him.   
  
  
  
  
"I'm not insane, you must believe me when I tell you these things!"  
  
  
  
Heero glanced at the bird on his wrist, before settling back against the tree, his expression as close to a smile as Quatre had ever seen.   
  
  
  
It was infuriating. What was so funny?  
  
  
  
  
"No, I believe you." Heero said, after a moment, his voice gone deeper and sadder. "I believe in dreams."   
  
  
  
"I see." Quatre retorted, still feeling put out.   
  
  
  
"This lady...did she perhaps have a name?"   
  
  
  
"Not that she mentioned, why?"  
  
  
  
  
Instead of answering, Heero pulled his hood over his eyes and settled in for a quick rest. "Sleep. The bird will warn us if anyone comes."   
  
  
  
Quatre shook his head, no longer sure what to believe about anything. "I must be out of my mind."  
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
  
  
Not too far away, a guard dressed in the armor of Aquila raced back to the city, stopping only for fresh horses along the way. When he finally reached the outer walls of the city, he didn't slow, his mount's hooves clattering against the cobblestones. He raced inside the castle, the gates raised for him as the soldiers on duty recognized his face. He did not stop his headlong rush until he reached the bishop's garden where he dismounted, and strode quickly towards the inner pathways.   
  
  
  
  
The bishop looked up at his entrance, his cold eyes narrowing as his captain drew nearer. "Did you catch the criminal?"  
  
  
  
Chang Wufei shook his head, his black eyes filled with anger. "He is not in my custody at this time."  
  
  
  
The bishop eyes flashed and his voice grew hard. "Then why do you invade my garden, unwashed, unshaved? Do you think to find him here?"  
  
  
  
  
Wufei swallowed his own irritation. "Yuy has returned."  
  
  
  
An unreadable look crossed Treize's face and he motion for his captain to draw nearer. "Walk with me."  
  
  
  
  
The two of them walked a ways from the center of the garden, their words smothered by bushes of roses and flowering vines. "The criminal, Winner, travels with him. My men are combing the woods."  
  
  
  
The bishop glanced at him. "And the hawk?"  
  
  
  
  
"Your Grace?" Wufei questioned.   
  
  
  
  
"There must be a hawk." An almost dreamy look entered the bishop's gaze. Wufei looked away." A spirited hawk. This one is not to be harmed, understood? You see, the day she dies, a new Captain of the Guard will preside at your execution."  
  
  
  
  
Wufei nodded, accepting his orders, though he wondering what it was about some bird that had his superior acting this way.   
  
  
  
  
"We live in difficult times, Wufei." The bishop continued. "This famine has prevented people from paying their proper tribute to the church. I raise their taxes only to be told there is nothing left for me to tax. Imagine!" He scoffed. "But last night, the Lord Almighty came to me in a dream. He told me that Satan's messenger is traveling amongst us. And his name...  
  
  
  
...is Heero Yuy."  
  
  
  
Wufei didn't even blink.   
  
  
  
  
"Go, " the bishop said, offering his ring for the captain to kiss. "To break faith with me is to break faith with Him."  
  
  
  
  
Wufei bowed and left the garden, his orders clear. Treize watched him for a moment before turning and shouting to a nearby guard.   
  
  
  
"Get me Dorothy Catalonia."  
  
  
  
Now the true hunt would begin.  
  
  
Tbc...  
  
  
  
* * * *   
  
*cough* well, how was it? Anyone understand yet or is it still too soon? The reasons for everything will be revealed in the next chapter where you will meet...*drumroll* DUO!!! Whoo hoo! Anyways, review and tell me what you think, I hope no one is completely lost. If you are here is a big freaking hint:  
  
Think 'Swan Princess' (sorta) only it doesn't involve just the princess.  
  
'nuf said.   
  
Love ya! Please review! *hugs*   
  
  



	4. "I must kill a man."

Author's Note: Whew! A lot of stuff has been happening lately! The main thing being that Skitzofreak has contacted me about his/her fic entitled "Ladyhawke". It is a Gundam/Ladyhawke crossover also, with slightly different casting. He/She posted after mine was already posted and he/she just wanted to make sure it was all right. So my question is, should I continue this? Is it good enough to continue, or should I just trash it so there won't be two crossovers for the same thing? If you all are content to keep reading this I will continue to do my best for this fic. Please drop me a review or email and tell me your ideas on this.   
  
On another note, ff.net has screwed up the number of chapters for this story. This is chapter four but on the main page, it will say the story only has 3 chapters, so don't be confused when I update. I will tell you what chapter has been added.   
  
*rubs hands together* well, hear goes the next chapter! Have fun! *wink*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kifujin Taka  
Chapter Four: "I must kill a man."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Really, swords were a wonderful thing to have.   
  
  
  
  
So convenient for dispatching bothersome guards, and the razor blade was perfect for chopping wood for the fire. Heero's sword especially seemed good for this, and Quatre wasted no time in taking it out to cut down helpless branches for fuel. He raised the heavy weapon over his shoulder preparing to bring the sharp edge down on a particularly thick limb, when the hilt was suddenly wrenched out his hand. He spun around to meet the flat gaze of Heero Yuy and Mouse suddenly felt embarrassed. He really should have asked before taking the captain's sword.   
  
  
  
  
"This sword has been in my family for five generations." Heero said, arching a brow at him and the pile of chopped wood behind him. "It has never known defeat, until now." The captain stepped past him, the sword still unsheathed in his hand. He touched one finger to a bright jewel on the hilt, the slight emotion in his voice getting Quatre's attention. "This jewel represents my family name." He moved his finger to a jewel on the opposite side of the hilt. "This one is our alliance with the holy church in Rome." He flipped the blade over. "This one...was my father's, from the Crusades. And this..." His finger brushed over an empty jewel setting. Quatre shifted uneasily.   
  
  
  
  
"Sir, you don't think I took that one?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero gave him a level look. "This is mine to fill. Each generation is called upon to fulfill its quest."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre frowned.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And what is your quest?"  
  
  
  
  
Heero turned away from him, and his answer was a long time coming.  
  
  
  
  
"I must kill a man."  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre couldn't help the small laugh that escaped him. "Tell me, does this walking corpse have a name?" For surely that's what this mystery man would be once Heero caught up with him.   
  
  
  
  
  
The captain looked down at the sword in his hands. "His Grace, the Bishop of Aquila."  
  
  
  
  
  
Mouse froze, an icy feeling settling over him. He hadn't just heard what he had heard, had he? To kill a bishop... Heero's soul would be damned to hell for all eternity. And what was worse, was that he seemed totally serious about it. What kind of man *was* Heero Yuy?  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre started inching his way towards the surrounding trees. "The bishop...I see...Well then, you have much to do and I've already been enough of a burden to you. I do hope our paths cross again someday." He turned to bolt for the forest when Heero's voice sounded behind him, deep and commanding.   
  
  
  
  
  
"I need you to guide me into the city."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre whirled back around, fear making him brave. "Not for the life of my mother, even if I knew who she was..."   
  
  
  
  
  
"Your the only one who has ever escaped from there."  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre waved a hand in dismissal. "It was chance, pure chance! A miracle! I fell down a hole and followed my nose."  
  
  
  
  
Heero took a step towards him, his hand tightening on the hilt of his sword. "I have waited almost two years for a sign from God. So when I heard the warning bells of Aquila, I knew the moment of my destiny had come." Midnight blue eyes bored into blue-green. "You will be my guiding angel."  
  
  
  
  
"*Me*?" Quatre exclaimed, "Sir, the truth is, I talk to God all the time, and no offense, but he never mentioned you."  
  
  
  
  
Heero simply raised an eyebrow.   
  
  
  
  
  
Trying again, Quatre took a deep breath. "Sir, there are strange forces at work in your life, magical ones that surround you. I don't understand them, but they frighten me. You have given me my life." He shook his head. "The truth is, I can never repay you. I have no honor, and never will have. I don't think you would kill me for being what I am." He straightened. "But better that, than to return to Aquila." He turned his back on Heero and began marching for the woods. For a few precious seconds, he thought the captain might actually let him go, but then there was a great whooshing of air and Heero's sword embedded itself in a tree trunk not five inches from Quatre's head, the hilt vibrating from the strength of the throw.   
  
  
  
  
  
Licking his lips, Quatre turned quickly and motioned towards his pile of wood.   
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll just gather some wood for the fire."  
  
  
  
  
Heero smirked, satisfied.   
  
  
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
  
  
The night was full of sounds and moonlight, the cool wind easing his discomfort somewhat. Quatre leaned back against the trunk of the tree he was tied to, trying to find a comfortable resting position. Heero had definitely not trusted him not to run away or he wouldn't have tied the ropes so tight. Not that the captain's assumption was incorrect, given a chance, Quatre would have been miles away, heading as far from Aquila as he could get. But Heero's sword could make a compelling argument, and so could being tied to a tree. It was going to be a very long night.   
  
  
  
  
  
Sighing, Quatre turned his head to the side, the breeze teasing his pale hair. Everything was strange now. Heero wanted his help so he could kill the Bishop, but for what reason, Mouse didn't know. Mysteries were everywhere around him, and he was beginning to wonder what was real, and what was illusion.   
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly, off to the left, his eyes caught a flash of gold, and he lifted his head, trying to see. After a moment, a figure emerged from behind the trees, walking daintily under the starlight, and he gasped out loud as he realized who it was. The woman glanced quickly at him, and then relaxed as she drew closer. Sunshine hair fell over her shoulders in waves turned almost silver in the dim light. Her sky blue eyes twinkled at him as she noticed his bindings.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Miss, do you remember me?" He asked, struggling against the ropes. He decided not to wonder where she had come from, for again, she was wearing Heero's cloak. There were just some things he would feel better not knowing.   
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice soft in the stillness of the forest. He gave her an almost hysterical smile.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What am I doing? Well, yes, you might ask that." He answered, thinking quickly. "The bishop's guards, a dozen of them, we had a terrible fight."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She tilted her head at him, her expression completely open. He almost felt bad for lying to her. Almost. "Why didn't they kill you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
His mind raced. "Why did they? It's a good question. I asked them that myself."  
  
  
  
  
  
"And?"  
  
  
  
  
"And?" He repeated, innocently.   
  
  
  
  
  
"And what did they say?" She prompted.   
  
  
  
  
  
"They said that...that they preferred to leave that honor to the Bishop. They're coming back."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A glorious smile spread across her pretty face, a dimple appearing in her cheek. "They are, are they?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Please, my lady." He begged, stopping the charade. "A giant owl examined me quite closely not one minute ago." He brought out the puppy eyes, shifting his tied wrists. "Please? Please?"  
  
  
  
  
  
An amused smile on her face, she drew a dagger from beneath the cloak and stepped behind him to saw through the ropes.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your very kind." He told her, immediately massaging his wrists as soon as he was freed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The lady nodded, looking up at the moon. "Listen..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But he was already jogging away, waving cheerfully back at her. "Thank you very much, my lady. Tell the captain he ties a wicked knot."  
  
  
  
  
  
Realization dawning in her eyes, she groaned aloud as she watched him disappear into the darkness. She sighed. "He's going to kill me."  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, the sun rose over the horizon in a blaze of bright light, silhouetting Heero as he sat astride Wing with his arm outstretched. A hawk dove from the sky and fluttered to a stop on his fist, ruffling its feathers and chirping at him.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Good morning," he murmured, softly. "Let's go find Quatre."  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre's legs were beginning to cramp.   
  
  
  
  
  
He had jogged all night, intent on leaving anything magical far behind him. The more distance he got between himself and Aquila, the better off he'd be. He still felt somewhat bad about tricking the mysterious, sun-haired woman, but he didn't dwell on it. He had to take care of himself, for no one else would.   
  
  
  
  
Slowing his pace, he took a good look at his surroundings, taking in the rolling plains and scattered farmsteads before him. He still didn't have any idea where he was headed, but it didn't matter. He would make his own life now.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, well, long way from the sewers, little rat." A strong pair of hands clamped down on his shoulders and Quatre flung himself around, his eyes widening at the range of guards that had snuck up on him. They must have been hiding behind the nearby haystacks. He had been careless.   
  
  
  
  
Damn.  
  
  
  
  
  
"This time the drinks are on me." The guard holding him laughed. "Where's Yuy?"  
  
  
  
  
What?  
  
  
  
  
Weren't they after him? After all, he *was* the only one to escape Aquila...  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yuy? Yuy? Ah yes, dangerous man, black horse? I saw him riding south, towards Aquila."  
  
  
  
  
  
The guards around him sneered.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Then we ride north." One said. Quatre glared at him.   
  
  
  
  
  
"It's not polite to assume someone is lying when you've only just met him." He said, wriggling in his captor's grip. Why did he always find himself in these situations?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yet you knew we would." Another said, thoughtfully. "He's going to ride south, toward Aquila."  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre's mouth fell open as the guards prepared to haul him to a horse. "I told the truth, Lord! How can I learn any moral lessons when you keep confusing me like this?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The guards stationed themselves around the farmstead, hiding their horses and keeping Mouse in the saddle with another guard. His wrists were tied behind his back and they had gagged him to keep him from crying an alarm. The plan was to ambush Heero when he came along and imprison him, and though Quatre had no wish to help Heero in his plans, he would not let him be taken if he could help it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
A few hours later, Heero appeared, his dark horse easy to spot against the dry color of the plains. The hawk was on his arm, his sword sheathed against his charger's neck. Quatre immediately brought his arms up over his head in a move that threaten to twist his arms from their sockets, and pulled the gag from his mouth. The guard sitting on the horse with him noticed his actions and made as if to slap a hand over his mouth, but it was too late.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Captain!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero stopped his horse and launched the hawk into the hair in order to draw his sword. Realizing their cover had been blown, the guards appeared from their places, sneering and brandishing swords.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
There was no hesitation.   
  
  
  
  
  
Heero charged at them and the sound of steel on steel rang through the air. Mouse managed to slip away from his guard and get himself out of the way of battle, having no weapon to fight back with. He watched breathlessly as Heero killed guards right and left, his face dispassionate and cold. He killed because he had to live, and for no other reason. There was only one man in the world that he would kill simply because he wanted to.   
  
  
  
  
  
In front of Mouse, a guard suddenly ran by, a crossbow in his hand. Quatre frowned as the man raised the bow and prepared to fire. Reacting quickly, Quatre picked up a heavy rock and threw it at the man, hitting him in the lungs. Crying out, the guard fell backwards, loosing the arrow into the air.   
  
  
  
  
  
With painful slowness, Quatre watched the arrow's flight, watched it bury itself in the hawk's chest, heard the heart piercing cry the bird gave as if fell limply from the sky, wings outstretched.   
  
  
  
  
  
Heero heard the sound and raised his head, pain in his gaze. The guard he had been fighting saw his chance and loosed an arrow in the captain's shoulder. Heero grunted but could not take his eyes of the hawk.   
  
  
  
  
  
"No..."  
  
  
  
  
  
With a strength born of pain and grief, Heero pulled the shaft from his shoulder without a sound and kicked Wing into a gallop. As he passed, he plunged the arrow's head into the guard's stomach, he sights already on his destination. Quatre met him there, his face reflecting the horror he was witnessing. He didn't know how, but the hawk and Heero were connected. And now...  
  
  
  
  
  
The hawk's cry brought Heero to it, the warrior kneeling at its side, his hand fluttering a few inches from it. "Easy," he said, quietly, "You'll be all right." He spared a glance for Quatre. "Get me a piece of cloth from my saddlebags." He turned back to the hawk, his fingers touching the feathers gently. "Easy, don't be afraid, it'll be alright. It'll be alright." Quatre brought him a rag and Heero took it from him, wrapping it gently around the bird, keeping its wings close to its body. "You'll be alright. You'll be fine. You'll live." He picked up the hawk carefully, and offered the small bundle to Quatre. "Take her, find help."  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre took a step back, stunned. "Me, sir?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your the only one I have." He answered, an edge of desperation in his voice. Blood oozed from the captain's shoulder.   
  
  
  
  
  
"But, sir, the poor thing is done for."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dark blue eyes flashed angrily. "Don't say that! Follow this road. You'll find a ruined castle. There's a monk named Duo. Give him the hawk. He will know what to do."  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre took another step back. "Sir, I don't think you understand..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Get on my horse!" Heero said, his voice tight with anger.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Your the only one who can ride him."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You will do what I tell you! Get on my horse!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre swallowed and scrambled into Wing's saddle as Heero place the hawk into the crook of his arm.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Careful," The captain said, his eyes flickering between the hawk and Quatre. "And know this, if you fail, I will follow you the length of my days." He eyes were as hard as ice. "And I will find you." He slapped Wing's hindquarter. "Go."  
  
  
  
  
  
The stallion took off and Quatre held on to the reins with one hand nervously, trying to steady the hawk in his arms as much as possible. Wing never slowed, seeming to know what was being asked of him, and as night fell, a castle could be seen in the distance, the ruined towers rising above the plains as Heero had said.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mouse glanced down at the hawk, wondering again what was so important about this bird to make Heero try and save it, though it would certainly be dead by dawn.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"There it is, see? The castle. We'll be there soon." He reached down to smooth the hawk's feathers and it snapped its beak, drawing blood from his finger. "Ah! Well, well, that's gratitude for you. All right, let this Duo watch you die. I've got my own life to look after."  
  
  
  
  
  
Wing took off again and Quatre held on as they made their way up to the castle, the stars beginning to twinkle above them.   
  
  
  
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
  
  
  
On the blood soaked plains of the battle, Heero knelt before his sword which he had plunged into the soft earth, making it look somewhat like a cross. Darkness fell around him, and blood soaked through his clothing, but he took no notice, his eyes looking heavenward, offering a prayer to the God he had ignored for two years.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Please..."   
  
  
  
  
  
And his voice was a plea.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc...  
  
  
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
  
  
Well? Worthy of a review? Hmmmmmm? I hope so!  
  
I also just wanted to mention, that even though I cast Wufei and Trowa in the positions of bad guys, I have nothing against them, someone had to be bad...*grin* anyway, trowa turns out not to be so bad. As for Dorothy, well, sorry Jason! She's too good to be anything besides a villianness. *ducks stones thrown by dorothy fans* sorry, it couldn't be helped! Mercy!  
  
Anyways, drop me a review and don't forget to tell me if I should continue. It's up to you guys. Thanks for reading, and Duo WILL be in the next chapter if I continue. Cya! *hugs*  
  
  
  
  
please review...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. "I am sorrow."

Author's Note: All right, I guess its unanimous! The fic will be completed! *throws confetti* Thank you for telling me what you think, especially if you reviewed the "Remnants of a Galaxy" preview, your thoughts gave me some good ideas! *hugs* On with the show...fic...whatever...  
  
  
  
  
  
Kifujin Taka  
Chapter Five: "I am sorrow."  
  
  
"Hello! Hello! For peace sake, hello!" Quatre shouted, his voice echoing oddly in the ruins of the ancient castle. Shadows drifted around him silently as twilight graced the skies, and the sun began to sink below the horizon. The hawk in his arms struggled weakly, and he stood in his stirrups, prepared to shout again.   
  
"Hello, hello!" A voice abruptly called back, "What do you want down there?"  
  
Squinting his eyes, Quatre took in the surprisingly tall figure of who must have been the monk Heero had mentioned. He was fairly young, with violet eyes and a long braid of dark hair that hung over his shoulder. He wore a cross around his neck.   
  
"I was told to bring you this hawk," Mouse shouted up, "It's been wounded."  
  
The priest laughed and waved cheerfully at him. "Good shot! Bring her in, and we'll dine together!"  
  
Quatre shook his head and Wing moved restlessly beneath him. "We can't eat this bird."  
  
The priest looked confused. "Why?" And then he smacked his forehead. "Oh God...Is it lent again already?"  
  
This man was definitely in insane.   
  
"This is no ordinary hawk, father. It belongs to a man named Heero Yuy."  
  
The change was immediate. The blood drained out of the joyful priest's face and he crossed himself, his gaze on the bundle in Quatre's arms. "Mother of God! Bring her in, bring her in!"  
  
Quatre slid off Wing's side, leaving the stallion to fend for himself, and started making his way up through the ruins. The priest was scrambling down to meet him.   
  
"Up here, boy. Hurry, hurry! Here, up here." The braided man awaited Mouse on a rickety looking drawbridge. "Now careful. Walk on the left side," he said, leading Quatre into one of the inner rooms of the castle. He motioned towards the small cot against one of the walls. "Put her there."  
  
Quatre laid the hawk gently on the covering blankets, the priest by his side, an anxious look on his face.   
  
"Now leave us." He said, having eyes only for the arrow embedded in the bird's chest. Quatre could see that his hand was shaking.   
  
"Can I help?" he asked, hesitating.   
  
"Get out, boy." He snapped, kneeling by the bed. Quatre cast one last look at the wounded hawk before slipping out the door to wait outside.   
  
Duo touched the hawk's feathers gently, painful emotions making his voice hoarse. "Heero was right, I know what to do." He glanced out the window, his eyes on the sunset. "We must wait a little."  
  
* * * *   
  
Quatre waited outside until the sun went down and true darkness fell around him. A few minutes later, the priest left the room, locking the door behind him and jogging down to the hillside to gather a few herbs, muttering to himself all the while. Quatre watched him for a moment, before looking towards the door that hid the hawk from him. Could this priest really save the bird? And what secret did he possess that Heero would trust him so? What the hell was going on anyway?  
  
There was only one way to find out.   
  
Sneaking carefully back towards the room, he picked the lock easily, and crept inside, taking a moment to let his eyes adjust to the dim light. When he could finally see, he took a few steps forward, his eyes going wide as he neared the bed.   
  
The mysterious woman from the woods lay there, naked save for a blanket that had been placed over her slim body. Her gold hair lay in thick curls around her head, some of it dripping over the side of her bed like a waterfall. Her pale blue eyes noticed him immediately, full of pain and deep sadness.   
  
But he noticed little of this, for his own eyes were glued to the arrow shaft that rose from her shoulder, and moved with each breath she took.   
  
It couldn't be...  
  
It just wasn't possible...  
  
He turned to leave, to forget about hawks and wolves and darkness, but her whispered plea stopped him.  
  
"Heero, is he...?"  
  
He turned back around slowly, her voiced concern making his words soft with sympathy.   
  
"He's fine. He's just fine, my lady." He took a step closer, unable to help himself. "There was a terrible battle. Heero fought like a lion. The hawk..." She looked away. "The hawk was struck. You know that, don't you?"  
  
"Yes." Her voice was the softest whisper he had ever heard. He took another step, his breath coming quickly within his chest.   
  
"Are you flesh, or are you spirit?"  
  
Her beautiful eyes closed, tears gathering in the lashes.   
  
"I am sorrow."  
  
He swallowed, her reply hurting his own heart. He wanted to comfort her, but everything was still strange. She was so full of magic, and he...  
  
The door swung open abruptly and Duo walked in, the picked lock in his hand. "How did you..?" he started to ask, but the words died in his mouth as he noticed the woman where the hawk had been. A heavy look entered his eyes and his voice became very serious. "Now, get out, and this time, stay out."  
  
Quatre leaped outside and closed the door firmly behind him, leaving Duo to kneel once again at the lady's side, his violet eyes full of emotion. Without a word, he took a small bowl from a nearby counter and began to apply an herbal paste around the arrow's opening wound. The sun-haired lady watched him quietly, a tiredness in her own heart. Duo soon put the bowl aside and met her gaze, willing strength into her as he lightly curled his fingers around the arrow shaft in her shoulder. He moved as if to lay a hand over her eyes to protect her, but she reached up and grabbed it, holding his hand tightly in her own small fist, knowing it was going to be very painful. Duo nodded silently and took a deep breath, signaling her that this was it. She gave him a small nod, and he tightened his fist and pulled with the release of his pent-up breath.   
  
She screamed, the sound echoing through the castle.  
  
And a wolf howled mournfully in the distance.   
  
* * * *   
  
In Aquila, the bishop, who had been tossing and turning with the images of dark nightmares, was suddenly awakened by one of his guards.   
  
"Forgive me, Your Grace, but Dorothy Catalonia has arrived."  
  
* * * *   
  
"It's him, isn't it?" Quatre's voice was incredulous. "The wolf, somehow it's him."  
  
He and Duo were sitting around a fire, in an old section of the castle, the firelight casting flickering shadows over the toppled walls. The priest, Duo, had said little since leaving the woman's room, seemingly intent on getting himself as drunk as possible, though Quatre could tell he wasn't as drunk as he liked people to believe. Their was a deep pain in his eyes, one that had lasted for years, and Quatre knew this man held whatever answers could be found about the supernatural occurrences that happened that night.   
  
"Drink," Duo mumbled, following his words. "Forget..."  
  
Quatre snorted. "An hour ago you were drunk, and you remembered."  
  
For the first time since Quatre had brought him the hawk, Duo laughed. "What do they call you, boy?"  
  
"Quatre Winner."  
  
He nodded, taking a deep breath. "Her name is Relena Peacecraft. Her father was the Count Peacecraft, an ill-tempered fellow. He found his death slaying Saracens in Antioc. She came to live, with her brother I think it was, in Aquila." He shook his head, a small smile on his face as he relived past memories. "I shall never forget the first time I saw her. It was like looking at..." He searched for the words.   
  
"The face of love." Quatre supplied, blushing a little.   
  
Duo winked at him. "Ah, you too? Well, I suppose we all were in love with her in different ways." His voice grew sour. "Even His Grace, the Bishop, could think of nothing else." He threw his ale tankard into the fire angrily, the flames flaring and hissing with sparks.   
  
"The bishop loved her?!" Quatre exclaimed.   
  
"As near as that evil man could come to it. His passion was a sort of madness. He was a man possessed! But Relena sensed his wickedness and she shrank from him. She sent back all his letters unopened, his poems unread. Her heart was already lost, you see. To the Captain of the Guard."  
  
"Heero Yuy!" Quatre put in, puzzle pieces clicking into place.   
  
"The bishop knew nothing of their love. But everyday he saw it grow stronger and deeper and richer until..." Duo trailed off, lost in the grief of his own memories. Quatre jumped up and filled him another tankard, handing it too him carefully.   
  
"Until?" He prompted gently.  
  
"They were betrayed. They shared the same confessor, a weak and foolish priest. And one day, in a drunken confession to his superior, he committed a mortal sin. He revealed the lover's secret vows to the bishop. The fool didn't realize what he had done at first, or the terrible revenge the bishop would exact. His Grace seemed to go made, he lost both his sanctity and his reason. He swore that if he could not have her, no man would. So, Heero and Relena fled Aquila. The bishop followed, ever more ardent, ever more persistent than a hound. An evil man, a powerful man; hated and feared; rejected even by Rome itself. He called upon the powers of darkness for the means to damn the lovers. In his fury and frustration, he struck a dreadful bargain..."  
  
The fire crackled loudly.  
  
"...with the Evil One. The dark powers of hell spat up a terrible curse and you have seen it working. By day, Relena is the beautiful bird you brought to me. And by night, as you have already guessed, the voice of the wolf that we hear is the cry of Heero. Poor, dumb creatures with no memory of the half-life of their human existence, never touching in the flesh. Only the anguish of a split second at sunrise and sunset when they can almost touch..." His voice cracked. "...but not."  
  
Quatre his tears fall freely. "...always together...eternally apart."  
  
Duo nodded, his violet eyes dark. "As long as the sun rises and sets, as long as there is day and night, and for as long as they both shall live." He stood, his long braid flung over his shoulder. "You have stumbled onto a tragic story, Quatre Winner. And now, whether you like it or not, you are lost in it, with the rest of us."  
  
* * * *  
  
The bishop moved away from the pile of wolf skins in disgust. "Useless, all of them."  
  
Dorothy Catalonia arched a cool eyebrow, wisps of sunflower hair framing her strong face. "My traps are full. I can't kill every wolf that lives. Since the plague, there are more wolves than men."  
  
The bishop turned back to her, his eyes alight with a feverish intensity. "...and there is a woman."  
  
The pale eyebrow rose even higher. "Your Grace?"  
  
"A beautiful woman, with alabaster skin, and the eyes of a dove." His voice grew stronger. "She travels by night, only by night. Her sun is the moon. And her name is..." Treize's voice caressed the name. "...Relena. Find her and you find the wolf. The wolf I want. The wolf who...loves her. A black wolf."   
  
Dorothy smiled grimly as the bishop strode away, her sharp mind working at full speed.   
  
"Relena."  
  
  
  
tbc...  
  
  
* * * *   
  
ewww, that nasty Treize! (in this story anyway) It gave me the creeps to write that last paragraph. eWwwwwwww! So, what did you think? I could not do the scenes in this chapter enough justice, so if you want to see the real thing, you should rent the movie! You really have to be able to *see* it in order to know how the scene is meant to be.  
  
A big hug to RiverDolphin for being the most wonderful beta and friend of all time! *hug*   
  
And a chocolate chip cookie to all you faithful reviewers. I love looking for your names to see if you liked the story: FierySable, Jason M. Lee, Padme, Aura-chan (I love you too, you are great!), Ayanami-chan (hug), Tomorrow, funniebones, angelic1090, Lady Silence, Grrl N, Angel of Dark Lena Yuy, diamondgirl, blue angel, km lowe. You guys  
are the greatest! *hugs*  
  
  
  
please review...  
  



	6. "This is a house of God, not a brothel."

Kifujin Taka  
Chapter Six: "This is a house of God, not a brothel."  
  
  
  
Dedication: To Angelic1090, this is for you.  
  
  
  
Mouse couldn't help himself.   
  
  
  
  
  
He slunk back into Relena's room, using every skill he possessed, only to find her attempting to sit up, a look of painful concentration on her face. He came to her quickly, motioning for her to lay down again.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't, don't. You might start bleeding again."  
  
  
  
  
  
She rested back against the pillows once more with a sigh, watching him were her pale blue eyes. He stood quietly under her gaze, letting her make what she would of him. It was a moment before she spoke.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Tell me your name."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Most people call me Quatre 'The Mouse."  
  
  
  
  
  
She looked away for a moment, her thoughts elsewhere. "You travel with him, don't you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes," he answered, watching as a heavy sadness settled upon her once again. Perhaps he could... Licking his lips he prepared for the biggest lie of his life. " 'You must save this hawk,' he said. 'For she is my life, my last and best reason for living.' And then he said, 'One day we shall know such happiness as two people dream of, but never do.' "  
  
  
  
  
  
A small smile twitched on her full lips. "Heero said that?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre smiled back at her. "I swear it on my life."  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
  
  
  
Duo looked up at the blonde-haired kid appeared from Relena's room, wondering why in the world this boy was traveling with Heero. Had hell frozen over? Well, perhaps time had changed Heero. Perhaps he was no longer the anti-social, cold, distant, brooding warrior he had once been.   
  
  
  
  
  
Duo snorted.   
  
  
  
  
  
Sure. Right.   
  
  
  
  
"Does she know?"  
  
  
  
  
Duo glanced up at Quatre, an eyebrow raised.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Know what?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"That you are the priest that betrayed them?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo felt the blood drain from his face, and it was all the answer Quatre needed. Some things were still too painful to talk about. He loved Relena like a sister and could he have gone back and changed things, he would have done anything to spare her the pain she was in. It was his fault, and somehow he had to make it right.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The Lord had declared an end to it at last. " He said abruptly, his violet eyes trained sharply on Quatre's face. "He has given me the knowledge to undo what I have done. After two years, he has brought Relena and Heero back to me again."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre arched a skeptical brow. "Make yourself clear, if you can."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo moved, the intensity in his words making him restless. "I have found a way to break the curse, and a time for Heero to confront the Bishop and begin his own true life again."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre shook his head. "He intends to confront the Bishop, to kill him with sword of his ancestors."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo's eyes widened, his voice becoming frantic. "No, he mustn't do that. He can't! If he kills the Bishop, the curse can never be broken!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Abruptly, there was banging on the front gates and a hoarse yelling along with the pounding. Duo knew immediately it wasn't going to be anyone friendly, and Relena was still very weak...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Look after Relena, boy. Quickly, go!" He whispered furiously, already hurrying to the ledge over the gate where he looked down to see who was trying to break into his castle. It was a legion of the bishop's guards, wearing the colors of Aquila. And that could only mean one thing.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
The bishop was searching for Relena again.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cursing his former superior, he plastered a drunken grin on his face and hollered down to the guards, drawing their silence. "Hello down there!"  
  
  
  
  
  
They looked up. "Open the door, in the name of His Holiness, the Bishop of Aquila."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah! Away with you! This is a house of God, not a brothel!" He shouted, deliberately slurring his words. The more they thought him drunk and stupid, the better.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
The head guard moved restlessly. "I said open up in the name of the bishop!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo growled, anger becoming clear in his voice. "I've met the bishop, you blasphemous lout, and you look nothing like him!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The guard looked away from him and to the others standing to the side. "Break it down."  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"My lady, my lady, come with me." Quatre said hurriedly, wrapping an arm around her waist and helping her stand. Relena watched him with worried blue eyes, her body very weak in his arms. She could do nothing for herself. He would have to take care of her. And the sunrise...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is it?" she asked, letting him lead her carefully out of her room, his eyes scanning the pre-dawn darkness for intruders. "What's wrong?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre shushed her with a movement of his hand. "Hush, don't talk now. Come with me."   
  
  
  
  
  
They moved into the shadows.   
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sorry! I'm a priest, not an architect!" Duo called cheerfully, as yet another guard fell into the moat. The man cursed and sloshed through the water angrily.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Along time ago, right after the bishop's curse, Duo had built traps into the ruins of the castle to protect himself. Whether from Heero's anger or the Bishop's madness, he didn't know, but it served him now to gain time for Quatre to hide Relena away somewhere. She could not be found. He would die before seeing her in the hands of bishop.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre pulled Relena inside the tower after him, leading her up the spiral stairs to the top. He knew one of the guards had seen him and there was nowhere left to go but up. What he would do once they were up there, he had no idea, but somehow he had to protect Relena. The lady was doing surprisingly well, though her left arm hung useless by her side, the wound in her shoulder making movement in that arm painful. Her breath came in gasps and her gold hair was wind tangled. Still, she was beautiful.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They raced up the stairs and through the trap door in the top. He latched the door in the floor after them, only to hear pounding on the other side as the guard reached it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena moved restlessly, frightened. "Quatre, it's me their after."  
  
  
  
  
  
Was she trying to save him?  
  
  
  
  
  
He shook his head, remembering his flight from Aquila. "Don't flatter yourself."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A sword broke through the door, cutting away a hold in the planks. Relena screamed and Quatre jumped back in surprise, bumping into her. Unfortunately, Relena was too close to the edge of the tower and, off balanced by Quatre, she fell over the side, with Quatre grabbing both her hands at the last minute.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She gave a half scream, half sob as she hung from the tower, the pounding on the door growing worse behind them. Quatre lay flat on his stomach, all of his concentration on keeping Relena's hands within his own, his teeth gritted.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena's right hand began to slip from his.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm slipping!" She sobbed, tears gathering in her lashes. He tried to tighten his hold on her hand but it slipped away completely, leaving only her left hand in his.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
She screamed with pain this time, her wounded shoulder taking the full weight of her body. Quatre gave a wordless shout, feeling her fingers move in his. She was slipping away again, and he was running out of strength...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She was crying and the guard was still pounding on the door, when Relena fell from his grasp.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre cried out.   
  
  
  
  
  
The wind rushed through her dress and hair, muffling her screams of fright as she fell away from the tower towards the green land below.   
  
  
  
  
  
And then...  
  
  
  
  
...the sun rose.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tbc...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * *   
  
MWHAHHHAHAAA!!! *ducks rotten tomatoes* How'd ya like that! Sorry it's been awhile since I've posted on this one. I've got to realign my thinking on this after such a long break, so forgive me if this one was lacking my usual touch. "And Storms May Collide" is still running around in my brain, taking up all my imaginative juices! AHHHHHHH!!! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll try to get the next chapter out real soon! *hugs*   
  
Oh, and 1 more thing, since non-payers don't get author alerts, if you would like to be notified when I post a new chapter or fic, please leave your email in a review and tell me you want to be on THE LIST. I've had many people asked to be emailed so I thought I'd offer it to everybody. Thanks!  
  
Please review!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. "She still has hope, faith in you."

Kifujin Taka  
Chapter Seven: "She still has hope, faith in you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun rose.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Golden rays of light that spilled over the mountains, the ruined castle, and Relena. It touched her hair and kissed her skin, surrounding her in a glowing nimbus of light. Quatre watched open mouthed as her scream turned into the high pitched cry of a hawk and Relena disappeared mid-air, leaving only a red-tailed bird of prey to flap its wings and circle down to the valley below, its cries still echoing everywhere.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
For a moment, Mouse was too stunned to even move. He had known that with the sun's first light, Relena would transform into the hawk that he had seen with Heero on the day the warrior saved his life, but he had never expected to see it happen before his very eyes. It was unbelievable...but it had saved her life.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Behind him, the guard finally broke through the door, pushing through the splintered remains to brandish his sword at Quatre.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You! Where is the woman?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre crossed his arms in front of his face in a defensive posture. It would not do him any good to get killed before breakfast.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"She flew away!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The guard growled and lifted his blade. "Where is she?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"God's truth, she flew away!!!" Quatre ducked as the guard started to swing his sword. There was a whistling sound in the air and then an arrow planted itself straight into the man's heart and he fell without a sound, dead. Stunned by events again, Quatre looked over the rim of the tower to see Heero standing below, his crossbow raised. The cursed warrior had saved his life again. "It always pays to tell the truth, Lord. Thank you. I can see that now."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Down below, Duo was speaking with Heero who didn't seem to be paying much attention to what the priest said, as his intense eyes were focused on the bird on his wrist. Quatre joined them hesitantly, pleased to note that the hawk tilted its head at him in a familiar way. She was all right.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I thought you might have been dead." Heero suddenly said, his voice deep and emotionless. "There were times I wanted to kill you myself. But I'm very grateful...", he lifted his arm, "...for this."  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo shook his head, his face oddly serious, his playful smile lost in the presence of his old friend. "It is I who should be grateful to have the chance to redeem myself, and save you and Relena. Because the Lord has told me, how the curse may be broken.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero met Duo's eyes evenly. "You have betrayed us once, I warn you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo nodded solemnly. "Three days hence, the bishop will hear confessions from the clergy in the cathedral in Aquila. All you have to do is confront him, both of you, as man and woman, in the flesh, and the curse will be confounded, broken. And both of you will be free!"  
  
  
  
  
Heero looked away, pain flaring briefly in his eyes. "Impossible."  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo shifted, his voice becoming more powerful with the faith of his beliefs. "As long as there is day and night, yes. But three days hence, in Aquila, there will be a day without a night, and a night without a day."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero turned away. "Go back inside, Duo. Go back to your drink."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You think I'm drunk?" Duo shouted, finally moved to anger. "I swear to you, God has shown me! He has forgiven me!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero answered, his voice quiet. "He hasn't forgiven you. He's made you mad." He started to walk away and Quatre leapt after him, suddenly certain that Duo was right.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sir! Sir!" He patted Duo on the shoulder as he passed. "It's all right." Then to Heero, "Sir! How's your shoulder?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero turned, a relaxed expression on his face. "I'm in your debt."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre shook his head modestly. "Me? Sir, no, no, not at all." He took a deep breath. "She wanted me to deliver a message." Heero's dark eyes focused sharply on his face. "To say that she still has hope, faith in you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a moment before Heero replied, "You're free to go."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know that, sir."  
  
  
  
  
"Do as you like."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, sir." Quatre paused, glancing at the captain. "Then you and Ladyhawke will be going on to Aquila?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero arched an eyebrow at him, a half-smile hovering on his lips. "Ladyhawke?" He looked to the bird on his arm. "Yes."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre smiled. "Well, it just so happens, I'm heading in that general direction myself."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Really?" Heero mounted Wing in a single motion. "Then you'd better grab your things. I'm leaving."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre grinned and headed back towards the castle at a jog. He stopped as he neared the priest. "Duo, I'm leaving with the captain. Follow us."  
  
  
  
  
  
Not hearing any of this, Heero gazed at the hawk, a soft look in his eyes. "Ladyhawke."  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
"But if Duo is right about breaking the curse, if you and Relena could face the bishop together as man and woman..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero interrupted him, his voice and cold and brittle as ice. "You will not mention this again. Not to me, and not to her. Understood?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre sighed. They had been traveling for the better part of the day, the overcast sky darkening in the late afternoon to weight their already heavy footsteps. Heero had been in a surprisingly lenient mood so Quatre had thought it might be safe to raise the subject of Duo's plan.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Obviously he had been wrong.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero knew only vengeance for the wrong that had been done to him and Relena, he wanted only revenge, nothing more. To kill the bishop is what he lived for, that and the tiny hope that with his death, Relena would be free again. He had lost faith in Duo, and so only had faith in the one thing that had been constant in his life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Death.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thunder rumbled over head and lightning flickered within the clouds, darkness settling over the land in ominous silence. Quatre shivered as a blast of cold wind ruffled his hair and blew leaves about on the ground.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It looks like a big one, Captain. We're going to get soaked."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In front of him, holding Wing's reins, Heero glanced up at the sky, his dark blue eyes filled with clouds. "Find shelter. The sun is going down."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre glanced back up at the sky, peering unbelieving at the dark sky. "How can you tell?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero arched an eyebrow in his direction. "After so many sunsets?" He handed Quatre Wing's reins and then held out his fist which Ladyhawke was perched on. "Take care of Ladyhawke," he said, as Quatre awkwardly took the hawk from him. He hesitated slightly before leaving. "Tell her I love her."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre nodded solemnly as Heero vanished into the woods to await the sunset and his own transformation. Realizing that he'd better find someplace dry before Relena appeared, he set out at a quick pace, his mind full of hawks and wolves.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a few minutes before sunset when he reached a small village. His first thought was the inn, but most of the people wandering out of it were drunk and he knew he could never take Relena to a place like that. Heero would kill him. But the stable next to it was warm and full of hay. The perfect place to sleep for the night. Quatre left Ladyhawke perched on a stall door while he stabled Wing and pulled down some hay for the war-horse to eat. Gauging by the darkness of the sky, sunset was not far off, so he wandered over to the inn and put his talents to use by stealing a dress out of a wagon. He didn't know about the fit but it would have to do. He hurried back through the rain, which had begun to fall quite heavily, and laid the dress next to Ladyhawke with a pat.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Take your time, my lady." He told the bird, and then exited the barn to give her some privacy. He sat down right outside the door to watch the rain, wondering about the changes in his life. Had it really only been a few days ago that he had escaped from the dungeons of Aquila? How strange everything had become! And now this business of "a day without a night, a night without a day". What in the hell did that mean? It made about as much sense as the rest of it. He hoped Duo was not far behind them, though far enough so that Heero wouldn't find him. Quatre knew the priest was on to something and that soon Heero might concede to the plan, if Relena did. Quatre was sure he could get Relena to go along with it, and her agreement would insure Heero's.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thinking of her, Quatre turned and rapped on the barn door, listening for sound within. "Miss? My lady, I'm coming in." He opened the door slowly, and poked his head inside carefully. Relena was there, wearing the dress he had gotten for her, and leaning against Wing's side as she whispered soothingly into his ears. The gigantic horse nuzzled her like a colt and she laughed lightly, smoothing his mane.   
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre closed the door and she looked up to meet his sea green eyes.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Miss? Do you remember me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
She nodded and touched her dress. "You?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He smiled and she smiled back. "Thank you." She turned her eyes to Wing. "How is he?" It wasn't the horse she spoke of.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"He's alive, like you. He's full of hope, like you." Well, sometimes lies were necessary. "He left you in my charge. He said 'tell her that we speak as one, and she will follow your instructions as my own'."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Really?" Relena said, hiding a smile by reaching up to scratch Wing behind the ears. "Good evening, Wing." She paused suddenly, her face turning serious. "He's taking us back to Aquila, isn't he."  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre said nothing and she nodded to herself. "Well, what do you instruct?" she asked, forcing a smile.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I instruct you to sit by a warm fire, to drink a cup of sweet wine, and to listen to bright music cheerfully played, perhaps even dance." He offered her his hand. "Shall we, my lady? Dance?"  
  
  
  
  
  
She blinked. "Now?"  
  
  
  
  
  
He grinned. "Practice."  
  
  
  
  
  
She dimpled prettily and took his hand, letting him lead her in a series of twirls and spins to the far off music that poured from the inn next door. His reward was to hear her beautiful laugh, the first he had been blessed with since he had met her. For twenty minutes she could forget about the curse and her ever-present longing for Heero, to see him, to touch him. That night she was a woman dancing with a man that had become a close friend, and when she was done she collapsed into the hay, still laughing.   
"Oh my," she breathed, "It has been a long time, Quatre." She sat up. "I'll take my cup of sweet wine now."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre smiled. "All right."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She stood up and grabbed a blanket to protect them from the rain while he went to the corner and picked up Heero's sword, hefting the heavy thing under his arm.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
She arched an eyebrow at him as he came to her. "So, you intend to be my protector as well, hmmmm? How flattering."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He gave her a sheepish grin." Actually, the truth is, he'll kill me if I lose it. I had to steal your dress."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She gave him an incredulous look as they went out into the rain, heading for the inn. "You stole my dress?" Abruptly, they both ran into a horse, having not been watching where they were going with the blanket over their heads. Relena reeled back and looked at the animal, her face draining of color and a painful scream tearing at her throat. Startled, Quatre looked at the horse and saw the source of her distress.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
The animal was carrying a load of wolf skins.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
The rider, a stern looking woman with sunflower hair, looked down at them, an annoyed expression on her face.   
  
  
  
  
  
Rain dripping down her face, Relena sobbed as her hands fluttered over the skins, too shocked to be coherent. Quatre put an arm around her shoulders, trying to pull her away. "Relena, Relena," he said, trying to calm her.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hearing this, the rider lost her annoyed expression and her gaze sharpened on Relena's face. "Ah, Relena, hmmmmm? Relena..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre glanced up at the woman, eyes narrowed, and he pushed Relena behind him. "Get back inside!" he shouted to her, raising Heero's sword. Relena shook her head.   
  
  
  
  
  
"No!" she cried, her eyes still on the wolf skins.   
  
  
  
  
Quatre's attention was on the rider, his sword level with her heart. He didn't know what interest the woman had in Relena but it could not be good. Not from a wolf trapper... "If you lay one hand on her, you'll find it on the ground next to your head, now ride on!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The woman gave him an amused smile, as if he were an annoying little boy she only put up with because she knew she could squash him like a bug. "Easy, little man, you're frightening me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you deaf?" He cried, trying to be brave. "Ride on!"  
  
  
  
  
  
The trapper smirked at him but turned her horse and rode slowly off, leaving Relena shaking with sobs and Quatre just shaken. He lowered Heero's sword and sighed, his nerves shot. "What a terrible night."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Little did he know that it was about to get worse.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
In a sudden burst of energy, Relena sprinted for the woods and Quatre's mouth dropped open as she disappeared into the trees. Where was she...but then he heard her call for Heero and he knew.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Feeling rather abused, he took up the sword again and followed her, mumbling to himself. "He'll kill me! He'll kill me."  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
  
  
  
Relena ran through the forest, her mind disoriented and stricken. She had to find Heero, that was all that mattered, as long as he was still alive she could bear anything, even the curse. Without him...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Show yourself, coward!" She called to the woman she knew was out there, her voice hitching with sobs she couldn't control. Reaching for her belt, she withdrew the small knife she had stolen from the barn. She was getting as bad as Quatre...  
  
  
  
  
  
She would kill this woman if she had...had...   
  
  
  
  
  
But then she saw him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
A black shape moved through the trees, yellow eyes flashing in the darkness. Her heart fluttered in her chest.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Heero?"  
  
  
  
  
The wolf raised its head.   
  
  
  
  
"A black wolf..." Dorothy whispered, and attacked. Her intent was to push the wolf into one of the many traps she had set in the area, but she did not expect for that silly blonde girl to rush at her, a small blade gleaming in her hand. Deciding to take care of the lesser of the two first, she pushed Relena back, watching the woman fall to the forest floor.   
  
  
  
  
  
It was a mistake she would never repeat.   
  
  
  
  
  
The midnight wolf launched itself at her, growling, its teeth reaching for her throat. In spite of herself, Dorothy screamed and fell backwards, trying to get away. Immediately steel teeth clamped around her foot and she screamed again, her body convulsing with a fresh rush of pain. The wolf, crouching low, made as if to leap at her, when the girl's voice called through the rain and wind, a plea in the darkness.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Heero, please!"  
  
  
  
  
  
The wolf stopped, it's gold eyes flashing as it regarded Dorothy who was curled around her trapped foot. For a moment, she thought it would not obey and would tear out her heart, but its muscles soon relaxed and it turned away, trotting over to where the girl stood. The girl threw her arms around the wolf's neck and sobbed into its fur while it sat patiently, its eyes still watching Dorothy. It was a few minutes before they left, but Dorothy was already trying to disengage the lock on the trap, wondering how she was going to explain all this to the bishop.   
  
  
  
  
Well, it was simple.   
  
  
  
  
  
She wasn't going to.   
  
  
  
  
  
Tbc...  
  
  
* * * *   
  
Not a cliffhanger! Aren't you happy? *grins and crawls out from under her couch* you can put the saber down now, Sable, just back away slowly...tee hee! For those of you who have watched the movie, you know that the wolf trapper actually dies a very gruesome death but I just couldn't do that to the Dorothy fans so I let her live. *beams* see? I can play fair..sometimes... tee hee.   
  
If you still want to be added to the update list let me know.   
  
Thanks for reading and cya next time! The next chapter of 'Storms' will be out in a few days!  
  
*hugs* please review!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. "Every happy moment in my life has come ...

Quatre awoke to the smell of sizzling bacon and his stomach growled almost immediately. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and rolled over to meet Heero's piercing blue-eyed gaze. The warrior was sitting cross legged by a small fire, cooking long strips of bacon in a small skillet. The smell was wonderful and Quatre stretched and surprised himself by finding a thick blanket spread over him. He glanced at Heero, wondering. Underneath that cold exterior, Heero could be surprisingly kind.   
  
"Good morning," Heero said, sounding, as usual, as if there was nothing good about it.   
  
"Good morning," Quatre replied, slipping out of the blanket and settling himself by the fire.   
  
"You looked a little pale, so I got you something to eat."  
  
Quatre took the food Heero offered him joyously and dug in, the details of the night before coming back to him. "Ah…what a night."  
  
"What happened?" Heero asked, arching an eyebrow. Quatre gave a one-shouldered shrug.   
  
"Nothing I couldn't handle, Captain," he replied, stretching out his arms again to work out the kinks. A hawk's cry sounded and suddenly Ladyhawke landed on his arm, tucking her wings back neatly. Quatre looked at the bird with an astonished expression, becoming more nervous as he noticed Heero's expression.   
  
"It's a good little hawk," he said carefully, "Nice bird. Fly to your master."  
  
"Last night," Heero said, icily.   
  
"Captain?"  
  
"Tell me about it." Heero invited.   
  
"What's to tell?" He said, shaking his arm in an attempt to get Ladyhawke to take off. "Fly to your master, Ladyhawke. Fly to the one you love. " He looked back to Heero. "We ran into a little trouble on the way to an inn."  
  
"You took Relena to an inn?" There was a note of danger in Heero's voice.   
  
"First we had to go to a stable." He shook his arm again. Ladyhawke chirped at him.   
  
"What did you do at the stable?"   
  
"We changed clothes."  
  
"What?!" Heero was on his feet.   
  
Quatre jumped. "Not together of course!"  
  
"You left her alone?!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"So you did change together!"  
  
"No, no, no!" Quatre said, and handed Ladyhawke to Heero. "Take her, take her." He stepped away as Ladyhawed settled on Heero's wrist. "She's the most wonderful woman whoever lived, and I can't say I haven't had my fantasies, but the truth is all she did was talk about you."  
  
Heero's face softened a fraction, and his body relaxed. Quatre looked at him honestly.   
  
"Every moment you spend with her I…envy you," Heero said, his voice unusual quiet. "Tell me what she said. And I warn you, I will know if the words are hers."  
  
"She was sad at first. She spoke of the day you met, and she cursed it." Heero flinched. "But then I saw her remember how happy you were, before the Bishop's curse, and her eyes glowed. No, she glowed. She loves you more than life, Captain. She's had to."  
  
Heero looked away, his eyes full of an old pain. "Did you know that hawks and wolves mate for life?" Quatre shook his head. "Yes, the Bishop didn't even leave us that. Not even that."  
  
They traveled quickly that day and, surprisingly, ran across Duo at a crossroads. He was sitting in a wagon pulled by an old mule, a small smile on his face as he contemplated them both.   
  
"On your way to kill His Grace?" The priest asked, tilting his head at the captain. "Why won't you listen to me? In two days time you can face the Bishop in the cathedral with Relena by your side and break the curse."  
  
Heero gave him a flat look. "I will be in Aquila tomorrow, and in one way or another, there will finally be an end to it."  
  
Quatre spoke up for the first time, watching Heero to gauge his reaction. He knew that Duo deserved a chance to prove himself, if only Heero would agree…  
"A day more or less, what could it matter?"  
  
Heero glanced at him, clearly irritated. "You, too? I warned you. Stay here with the old man."  
  
Quatre shook his head. "No, I'm going with you. How will you get into the cathedral without me?"  
  
"I will get in. Without your help, if I must," he said, and turned Wing towards the road again. Duo watched him go, tiredly.   
  
"Thank you for trying, Quatre, and for standing up for the truth."  
  
"I should have known better," he replied sadly, "Every happy moment in my life has come from lying."  
  
Sighing, he took off after Heero.  
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
Relena sat quietly on a large rock, her feet curled beneath her and her skirts spread accordingly. The evening air teased her sunshine tresses and she closed her eyes briefly, listening to the night wind. It brought her the sound of footsteps and she opened her eyes to find Quatre standing near her, a solemn look on his face.   
  
"There you are little Mouse," she said, smiling. "Have you seen the moon tonight? It's almost full."  
  
A shadow flitted over his face. "Relena, this may be our last night together."  
  
She tilted her head at him, frowning suddenly. "Why?"  
  
He stepped closer. "I didn't want to tell you until I believed. I mean, really believed."  
  
An exasperated sigh escaped her softly. "Really believed what, Quatre?"  
  
He took a breath. "I think we can break the curse. We have a plan."  
  
Something shot through her heart and it was a moment before she could gather her thoughts again. "We? You mean, you and Heero?"  
  
There was hesitation in his eyes as he shook his head. "No."  
  
Duo stepped out from behind a tree.  
  
* * * *   
  
"Will you stop punching me in the liver?" Duo growled, throwing another shovel full of earth out of the hole he and Quatre were currently standing in. Quatre gave him a flat look.   
  
"This hole isn't big enough for the two of us, Duo."  
  
The priest shrugged, unconcerned. "Let's just hope it's big enough for the wolf."  
  
Quatre nodded as Duo lifted himself out of the hole and brushed her hands against his pant leg. He straightened again, his violet eyes find Relena's cloaked figure near by, her sky-colored eyes watching the snow covered hills around them. She was tense, but that was to be expected. She had agreed with their plan, but he could tell she was frightened. Frightened of how Heero would react if it didn't work.   
  
A wolf howled in the distance, and Duo jerked, picking out a black shape hurrying towards them.   
  
"Ah! He's coming! Quatre, he's coming!"  
  
Quatre scrambled out of the hole and went to Relena as Duo hurried to lay a blanket over the hole.   
  
"My lady, my lady, we're just covering the trap now."  
  
Relena nodded hurriedly, her eyes on the wolf. "All right. Quickly!"  
  
Quatre nodded and moved back, watching as Relena moved forward to the edge of the frozen lake, mentally calling the wolf with her presence. Quatre watched in amazement as the great beast came, it's yellow eyes flashing in the pre-dawn darkness as it took its first steps onto the lake.   
  
"It's coming across the ice," Quatre whispered. He watched as it came halfway across, it paws silent in the snow, when there was an abrupt crack and suddenly the wolf was flailing in icy water, broken shards of ice floating around it. Relena screamed and hurried forward, jumping back when a crack ran through the ice in front of her. The wolf growled and whimpered about twenty feet away.   
  
"Quatre! Help me!" she sobbed.   
  
Duo shouted at her, "The ice will break! Lie down, lie down!"  
  
She fell to her stomach and crawled painfully forward, tears turning to crystal on her cheeks. She reached the wolf's side and reached out of him, her fingers meeting icy fur and frantic claws. She couldn't lift him.   
  
"He can't get out!" she cried. Behind her, Quatre grabbed Heero's sword and buried it into the ice up to half its length. He tied a rope around the hilt and gathered it into his hands, licking his lips as he called back to Relena.  
  
"Wait, my lady! I'm coming!"  
  
She was still reaching for the wolf, but she lacked the strength to pull him out. "Oh God, Quatre, I can't…"  
  
He crawled forward on his belly, the rope in his hands in case the ice broke. Duo crawled to the sword and held it steady in his hand, keeping the rope secure. Quatre reached Relena quickly and reached for the wolf, trying to pull him up and onto the ice.   
  
"Hurry, we'll lose him!" He heard Duo shout, before the ice broke beneath him and he plunged into the icy water. It felt like daggers were digging in to his skin and the air escaped from his lungs in a rush. Terror of drowning gave him strength he surface sputtering, the wolf churning water next to him.   
  
"Quatre!" Relena cried, and he put his arms around the wolf, which greeted him with sharp claws down his chest and teeth snapping at him. Relena reached out and slipped her arms around the wolf's neck, pulling. Quatre pushed, ignoring the wolf's frantic need to get out of the water, and pushed with all his might. The wolf's paws hit the top of the ice and his muscles bunched as he tried to jump out.   
  
"Hold him!" He cried to Relena and she pulled heavily, the wolf sliding out of the water and into her lap.  
  
"It's alright, it's alright," she whispered into its fur. Shaking with uncontrollable shivers, Quatre gripped the edge of the ice and found Duo there to pull him out. He collapsed on to the ice near Relena, and she laid a grateful palm on his shoulder, the other still wrapped around the wolf. Her voice was tired when she spoke, filled with the pain of lonely years.   
  
"We must live, father. As human beings." Her beautiful eyes met Duo's. "Our lives are in your hands now."  
  
* * * *   
  
Relena lay unmoving in the hole that Duo and Quatre had dug, the smell of earth in her nose. The wolf lay beside her, its head resting on her chest, breathing shallowly as it recovered its energy. She ran a slender hand over its silky fur, satisfied that it was dry. She bunched her hand up for a moment and gazed flatly at the first rays of the dawn that touched her knuckles. Her eyes drank in the sunlight before, a tremor running through her, she smoothed her hand again and ran it along the wolf's fur once more.   
  
A few feet from the hole, Quatre saw Relena notice the sunlight and his heart jumped in his chest as she ignored it. He clasped the cloak more securely around his chilled skin and lifted his eyes to the edge of the sun that just peeked above the horizon.   
  
It was so close, any minute now, Relena could turn, but hopefully the hole would keep her in shadow just long enough…  
  
Beside her, the wolf shifted and Relena gazed at the black fur under her fingers as sunlight hit it, warming it. There was a gold shimmer in the air and the wolf's outline changed, the fur giving way to smooth skin, the yellow eyes melting into dark, dark blue. A color that was so familiar, her heart leapt. But even as sunlight changed him, it was creeping over her too, her time was short, and she felt the sunlight weave through her fingers as if searching for her, to bring her back.   
  
Heero lifted his head beside her, his bare skin glowing in the light, and his dark hair obscuring his vision as he blinked at her, some animal wildness still lingering in his gaze. For a moment, he stared at her as if he wasn't really seeing her, but then he blinked again and the wildness faded, leaving only deep Prussian eyes that saw into her heart. Tears dripped down her face, her mind daring to hope that this could actually be working.   
  
A breath or a sob hitched in Heero's throat and he lifted a hand to the sunlight, reaching for hers.   
  
The sun grew large in the horizon.   
  
Their fingers moved through the light, only a few inches away, reaching for something they had not seen in what seemed like eternity.   
  
Sunlight melted over Relena.   
  
Their fingers were a mere inch away…  
  
A hawk's scream tore the morning silence, and feathers flew as Ladyhawke flew from the hole, her mournful cry echoing in all their hearts. Quatre let his tears fall, they had been so close…  
  
Heero collapsed against the edge of the hole, his face bathed in sun, as he gave a scream full of grief, and never-ending loss, his hands clenching unconsciously around handfuls of snow, his face twisted in agony.   
  
Duo turned away and grabbed Quatre's arm, pulling the younger man behind him, leaving Heero alone as the hawk spiraled upward, as if to out fly her own pain.  
  
  
Tbc….  
  
  
* * * *   
  
*sniff, sob* WAAAHHHH! *sniffle* I almost cried writing that! But I'm glad I got this chapter out. Hope you enjoyed!   
  
Sable: I hope you're working on that next chapter! I keep thinking about your story and I want to know what happens!!! *huggles*  
  
I'm also going to be starting a sappy light fic sometime entitled "Princess of the Aisu" (check out my bio page for more details). It won't be very long, but I figured we all could use some sap after 'Storms'. Have a wonderful day!  
  
Goldberry  
  
  
Please review… 


	9. "I...beg you, take her life, quick and p...

Heero paced back and forth, cold anger fairly crackling in the air around him. Quatre sat not far away, a blanket wrapped around him as he still felt the cold sting of the ice against his skin. Duo was particularly silent, his violet eyes engrossing in the small flames of the morning fire. The air fairly spoke of tension.   
  
"Tell me one thing," Heero said, flatly, "Where is my father's sword?" His gaze pierced Quatre where he sat.   
  
"It's gone," Mouse replied quietly, "It fell through the ice last night, crossing the river."  
  
Icy fire burned in Heero's dark eyes. "Damn you," his voice was dangerously soft, "That was the last bit of honor I possessed."  
  
Quatre suddenly leapt to his feet, blue-green eyes flashing. It was clear his patience had run out. "There is no mission of honor now! The jewel you wished to placed in the sword has become nothing more than the symbol of your meaningless death!" A note of entreaty entered his voice. "But there's a chance for life now! A new life with her." He glanced at Ladyhawke who was perched comfortably on Duo's shoulder.   
  
"I need that sword to kill the bishop." Heero growled.   
  
"Yuy, listen to him!" Duo called out.  
  
"Damn you," Heero said again, shaking with fury.   
  
"Go ahead!" Quatre suddenly spat. "Kill yourself! Kill her too! You never cared about her as much as yourself anyway."  
  
The moment the words left his mouth, he wished them back. They weren't true. Visions of Heero throwing him onto Wing and placing Ladyhawke in his arms to rush her to Duo flashed through his mind, feeling heavy with guilt.   
  
But it was too late.   
  
Heero lunged at him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. Quatre cried out and Heero pushed him away. He fell back against the slope of the hill, his shirt falling open to reveal ten angry red slashes down his chest. For a moment, there was perfect silence as Heero took in the claw marks without moving a muscle.   
  
"What is that?" His voice was a whisper.  
  
Duo answered him coldly. "It happened last night, when he saved your life."  
  
Heero closed his eyes briefly and when he opened them again their was a peculiar kindness in them as if he offered his hand to Quatre.   
  
"Forgive me," he said, pulling Quatre to his feet. A small smile graced his hard mouth. "I'll show you idiots how to cage a wolf."  
  
* * * *   
"Remember, the groove inside the north wall."  
  
Quatre nodded in Duo's general direction as he tucked a long awkward bundle under his arm. They were in Aquila and Duo sat on the seat of his wagon, Relena sitting quietly beside him bundled in a thick cloak that hid her features. The stars twinkled overhead.   
  
"All right, the groove inside the north wall." He stepped off the road and traveled down into the lake, his sharp eyes finding the sewage exit he had used when he had escaped Aquila. Now he would be using it to get back in. "We have come full circle, Lord. I would like to think that there is some higher meaning in all of this. It certainly would reflect well on you."  
  
Duo clucked softly to his mule and the wagon rumbled forward up to the gates of the around the cathedral. The guard there raised a hand and halted them.  
  
"Hold! What have we here, holy father?" The guard came forward and before Duo could stop him, lifted the blanket on the back of the wagon. Sharp fangs gleamed in the darkness and snapped at the bars of a cage. A black wolf growled, its yellow eyes regarding the man hatefully from inside its prison.   
  
"A surprise gift, eh…my son." Duo said quickly. "to his Grace, the bishop, from…the people of my parish. A fine pelt for his wall."  
  
The guard smirked and suddenly reached up to pull the hood of Relena's cloak back. Golden hair spilled over her shoulders as she looked at the guard coolly, unafraid. The wolf growled dangerously in its cage.  
  
"And what have we here?" The guard said softly. He turned back to the wolf as it snapped at him. He drew his sword and raised it, an evil look on his face. "I've never had the pleasure of killing a wolf."  
  
Relena smothered a gasp but Duo said calmly, "How strange, that's exactly what the Bishop said. I'm sure he'll understand you depriving him of that pleasure. He's a very forgiving sort of man."  
  
The guard's sword dropped immediately and he scowled at Duo. "Very well, pass on."  
  
Duo nodded. "Wisdom is beyond price, my soon, be grateful that you have it."  
  
They entered the gates of Aquila.  
  
* * * *  
  
The sun rose.  
  
* * * *   
  
"It should be soon now, once the clouds break."  
  
Heero shook his head. He glanced up at the clouded sky and felt only weariness in his bones. It would be ended that day, with or without Duo's miracle.  
  
"It's day, Duo. Like it was yesterday, and will be tomorrow."  
  
Duo shook his head in unbelief but Heero went on, loosening his short sword in its sheath. Ladyhawke chirped on his wrist.  
  
"It's too late. The mass will be over soon. I can't wait for you now. If Quatre has done his job, I can kill the Bishop now or never."  
  
Duo stepped closer to his friend, violet eyes flashing. "No, Heero, this chance will never come again."  
  
Heero stared at him a moment, an age old pain flitting across his face. With slow movements, he lifted his wrist and offered the bird to his old friend. "You're right. If the service ends peacefully, the cathedral bells begin to toll, and you will know I have failed."  
  
Duo took Ladyhawke, his eyes widening. "But Relena…"  
  
For the first time in all the years they had been friends, Duo saw a pleading look in Heero's face, his voice asking for something just out of reach. "I…beg you, take her life, quick and painless."  
  
Duo paled and his voice was a whisper. "I can't do that."  
  
"Yes, you can! I beg you. The cruelty would be to damn her to a half-life, and that is not what she wants."  
  
"I couldn't do it," Duo said again, trembling. Heero's eyes dropped and his voice grew quiet.  
  
"Have you ever considered that this is what God intended all along?"  
  
* * * *   
  
Inside the cathedral, Quatre, wrapped in the white robes of a lowly monk, hurried towards the huge doors which he was suppose to have open. He had had a long wet journey through the sewers and up the pipe he had found on his escape long ago. It seemed everything happened for a reason after all…  
  
He began to pick the lock as two guards noticed him and began to make their way towards him. Cursing under his breath, he quickened his pace.   
  
"Come on, open! Open!"  
  
There was click and he jumped out of the way just as the huge oak doors slammed open with the force of a black stallion's hooves. A dark warrior sat astride a huge war horse just inside the door of the cathedral, the horse's hooves clicking against the stones as the beast pranced in anticipation.   
  
Quatre sighed in relief as the warrior nodded to him in silent gratitude.   
  
A voice rang out like an eerie whisper and the bishop took a step forward, his face calm.  
  
"Heero Yuy."  
  
  
  
Tbc…  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Yeah, I know! Another cliffhanger! *ducks flying toasters* but really, I had to end it there! There is only one more chapter and it all has to stay together! Really! *glances warily at Sable* hey, you can't talk! Look at your last hanger!!!! Grrrrr… I'm STILL waiting for the next chapter there!!! Tee hee! ;)   
  
Stay tuned for the ending, folks! Thanks for sticking with me this far! *Huggles*  
  
  
  
Please review…. 


	10. "...a night without a day...and a day wi...

Wing's massive hooves clattered against stone as Heero moved the stallion forward. The moved as one to the center of the cathedral, the monks moving away to clear a path for the warrior, whose cold eyes were fixed on the one person who held hell in his hands.   
  
The bishop watched Heero calmly, the staff of his office clutched tightly in one fist, the only evidence that he was far from calm. Wing came to a stop and the two contestants eyed each other, their gaze locks, one of pure hatred, the other of faked serenity. Only one was afraid.  
  
Heero reached over his shoulder for his short sword.  
  
"Yuy!"  
  
Through the cathedral doors came another horse, this one white as the snow and ridden by a man in shining armor. His sword flashed with sunlight and the watchers gasped as this second sacrilegious act in the house of the god. Especially since the rider was Captain Wufei Chang.  
  
The white stallion charged without a second warning and Wing turned to meet it, the sound of hooves filling the chamber. The warriors clashed in the middle, blue sparks flying from their meeting swords. They rode past each other and turned again for a another run, their second impact more violent than the first. This time their horses stayed together, rearing and twisting, their hooves striking out in attempt to wound the other. Swords clashed and steel screamed until the white horse made a mistake. His hooves slipped on the smooth stones and he went down, squealing. Wing turned away to avoid collusion and Wufei slipped from the saddle to avoid being crushed. Heero was off his stallion and bringing his sword down on Wufei's unprotected stomach.   
  
Wufei's sword lifted and parried.   
  
Heero's sword skidded off Wufei's and hit the other man's helm, which flew off in an arc and crashed through a stained glass window above them. Sparkling shards of colored glass fell, glitteringly, around the two combatants, and Heero lifted his gaze to the filtered sunlight that drew his eyes.   
  
The sun…  
  
A dark shaped was moving in front of it, blocking its light even as he watched.   
  
"A night without a day…and a day without a night," he whispered.  
  
Wufei raised his sword.  
  
* * * *   
  
Duo closed his eyes. "Lord, go with him, be with him."  
  
* * * *   
  
  
Heero met Wufei blow for blow, but his attention was being diverted. Two monks were making their way to the bell ropes to ring the end of mass. Quatre saw them but could only watch helplessly as one reached forward and…  
  
A dagger whipped through the air and buried itself in the monk's heart, causing him to waver and fall, already dead. Heero turned back to Wufei and cast him a mighty blow, forcing him to step back.   
  
The second monk came forward.   
  
Quatre cried out.   
  
The bells began to toll.   
  
Heero turned, his eyes horrified. "Duo, wait!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Duo raised the knife to the hooded hawk, his hand trembling with fright.   
  
"God, forgive me."  
  
* * * *   
  
Heero's eyes closed, the tones of the bells ringing through his body. "Please, Duo, make it quick."  
  
In a state of total rage, anger, grief, and hopelessness, he turned and crossed swords with Wufei Chang. They fought furiously, Heero with the desperation that comes to a man when he had nothing left. In a move of total chance, Wufei managed to disarm Heero and his short sword went skimming over the stones. In an instant, Quatre had taken his bundle from the nook, unwrapped it, and threw to the fallen warrior.   
  
Heero caught it purely on instinct and his eyes took in the thing he held in his fist.   
  
His father's sword.   
  
He buried it in Wufei's side.   
  
The captain crumbled but Heero did not give him a second glance. He pulled his sword out and strode forward, throwing off his helm, sweat dripping down his face, his eyes fixed on the bishop.   
  
He had his sword, he could still do it. The one last act that would free him.   
  
Finally…  
  
Relena.  
  
The bishop raised his staff as Heero neared, his fright entered his eyes as he looked at the desperate warrior.   
  
"But kill me, Heero, and the curse will go on forever. You must think of Relena."  
  
Darkness entered Heero's eyes and the bishop shrunk back upon seeing it. Heero raised his sword.   
  
"Relena…is dead," he said, hoarsely. "Damn you. Damn you to hell."  
  
He stepped forward, death in his gaze and movements.  
  
"Heero?'  
  
Quatre closed his eyes in prayer.  
  
Heero stopped in mid-stride, his body stilled by the one voice which had always been able to pull him back from the abyss. The one voice that could always save him.   
  
He turned slowly, his leather armor creaking, and saw what must have been a vision.  
  
In the silence of the cathedral, in a ray of sunlight from the broken glass window, stood Relena. Her hair was a glory of golden locks that sparkled in the sunlight it had been denied for years. Her eyes were the blue of the morning sky that she had rarely seen, and her face was that of the angel he had never forgotten. It was the face he saw in his dreams and reached out for in his nightmares.   
  
She was standing right in front of him.   
  
She was there.  
  
The bishop cowered behind his staff.   
  
Heero turned back to him, a strength he would have never though possible flooding through him as he stepped forward. The bishop fell to his knees as he came up to him, unable to stand so near to the glory that surround Heero. The dark warrior lifted his sword and pointed at the bishop's heart, nicking the skin under the white robes.   
  
"Look." Heero commanded, and when the bishop did not raise his gaze, he shouted, "Look at her!"   
  
Haltingly, the bishop looked to Relena's sunlit figure and he shuddered as he saw the truth.   
  
Heero's voice reverberated through the cathedral. "Look at me."  
  
The bishop's eyes moved to him, fear and hate mixing in his gaze. Heero stepped back from him, his sword still level with his heart.   
  
"Now," he said, "look at us."  
  
The bishop could not.  
  
Heero shouted, "Look at us!"  
  
The bishop trembled and raised his eyes to the two human figures that stood before him, ethereal almost, in the silence of the church.   
  
Standing near Quatre, Duo's voice whispered through the watchers.   
  
"It's over. It's broken."  
  
Heero turned away, mission complete and let his eyes meet Relena's. Wearily, he fell to his knees as she came to him. She did not touch him, merely met his eyes and passed him, making her way gracefully up the bishop. She looked down at the crouching figure and felt only pity. Opening her fist, she let two strips of leather fall to the floor.   
  
Her jesses. The symbol of her imprisonment.   
  
Broken, the bishop turned his gaze away.   
  
Relena turned away and walked back towards Heero, not noticing the bishop as he moved behind her, raising his staff and preparing to plunge the pointed end into her body.   
  
"No man shall…," he whispered.   
  
Duo shouted, "Heero!" and the kneeling warrior turned and threw his sword, the thrown blade skewering his body and pinning it to the alter behind him. Sickened gasps echoed and blood dripped from the bishop's dying lips as he whispered his last word…  
  
"Relena…"  
  
She turned away, breathing heavily from the near scare and met Heero's dark gaze, his eyes, that she had met so briefly the other day, were filled with justice and weary victory.   
  
And love…  
  
"Heero…" she whispered. His name was so beautiful…  
  
His name was a call, and he knew. He came to her, a hand reaching out hesitantly to touch her hair, as if he still wasn't sure he wasn't dreaming. She smiled, crystal tears forming at the corners of her eyes at the look of total vulnerability on his face. She choked out a sob as his hands cupped her face and she reached up to touch a lock of his dark hair tenderly.   
  
"I love you, Relena." he said, and she sobbed. She was actually touching him…  
  
He crushed her to him there in the sunlight and she laughed suddenly at the joy of being with him, feeling him next to her, human again…  
  
Over her shoulder, Heero called out, "You two, come here!"  
  
Duo and Quatre made their way shyly to their side, Quatre with tears dripping down his boyish cheeks. Relena smiled gently at him.   
  
"May God's blessings be with you both, from this day forward." Duo said, his violet eyes at peace at last. He had forgiven himself in their triumph.   
  
Heero's rumbling voice held a note of happiness. "I bless the day He brought you back to us, Father." And he meant it. He turned to Quatre and gave his elusive half-smile. "And you. And you.."  
  
He pulled Quatre into a hard hug and released him quickly to let Relena kiss him tenderly on the cheek. "You are the dearest friend we could have ever wished for. Thank you, little Mouse."  
  
Quatre blushed and stepped back, drawn away by Duo. They walked towards the cathedral doors, leaning on each other in joy.   
  
"I fully intend you to meet you at the pearly gates, little thief," Duo said, "and don't you dare disappoint me."  
  
"I'll meet you there, Father, even if I have to pick the lock."  
  
Relena turned her soft gaze to Heero and there was a deep look between them before he suddenly lifted her by the waist, raising her above him to twirl her around.   
  
"Relena," he said, and she laughed, throwing her head back as he twirled them around.   
  
"I love you, Heero, I love you," she said, the words half-laughter, half-sob.   
  
"I love you."  
  
And she raised her fingers to the sunlight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review…  
This was for all of you. 


End file.
